Entre gris clair et gris fonçé
by Oreli
Summary: UA, OC et NaruSasu. Aspirine conseillée. Naruto est un jeune Tokyoïte désabusé, trimant entre ses deux jobs et préférant ne pas trop réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil fasse basculer sa vie...
1. Impossible

**Entre gris clair et gris foncé.**

Petite mise au point… Ceci est une fic UA et OC complet, on aurait du mal à faire pire. Du SasuNaru, celles et ceux qui me connaissent doivent s'en douter XD, et puis voilà. Encore une fic assez sombre et compliquée (ah làlà, mais où est donc passée la spontanéité de mes débuts de fanfickeuse???), je m'excuse d'avance pour les migraines que vous risquez de vous taper! Je précise que je ne suis pas (encore) allée à Tokyo, c'est en préparant mon carnet de voyage que j'ai commencée à m'imaginer ce truc. Certains lieux cités sont réels (faites des recherches sur google pour voir XD), d'autres complètement inventés ou déformés par mon esprit tordu, et puis voilà!

A présent il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter bonne lecture aux courageux(euses) qui restent, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

**Nota-Bene - **Alors comme une abrutie, j'avais oublié de rajouter les notes en fin de chapitre (honte à moi!). J'en profite à celle et ceux (?) qui m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! Du coup je finit Yellow le plus vite possible et je vais m'atteler direct à cette histoire! En réponse à Elaelle e, général et aux autres en particulier, je déteste le spoil et donc je ne dirais rien du tout XD. Juste sachez que je suis une fan de thrillers et autres romans policiers de gare, donc je m'essaye au mode d'écriture dit "à suspense", en semant de petits indices par ci par là. Et pour celles et ceux qui s'attendent à une histoire superficielle à l'eau de rose avec des lemons à tous les paragraphes... Bah changez de fic XD. Voilààààà, et puis je vais vous laisser sur ces quelques mots!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 – Impossible.

"_Un homme sans passé est plus pauvre qu'un homme sans avenir._"

Elie Wiesel

Tout a commencé le 23 Janvier 2007. Un mardi, une journée comme les autres bien calée dans le train-train quotidien des citadins: métro – boulot – dodo. C'est ce jour là que ma vie a basculée. Ma petite vie plate et bien rangée, entre deux boulots minables, un deux pièces sans chauffage dans un quartier de HLM miteux où s'entassent les petits ouvriers de cette mégalopole qu'est Tokyo et un avenir aussi terne que les murs décrits de mes chiottes turques...

Debout à l'aube pour choper le premier métro. Station Nishi-magome **(1)** à cinq heures du matin c'est pas gai: on y voit tous les petits travailleurs bossant en centre-ville qui arborent des yeux encore enflés par les quelques heures de sommeil dont ils ont eu droit et qui tirent d'un air absent sur leur cigarette en attendant l'arrivée de la rame. Pour moi c'est pareil, et ça fait deux ans que ça dure. Je fais partie de ces jeunes qui sont partis de leur campagne natale pour faire fortune à la capitale en se fourrant le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Tokyo pour moi, c'était un peu le rêve Américain. Je me revois encore, saluant ma mère de l'arrière du ferry qui m'amenait loin de chez moi, le sac empli de mes maigres économies et de la totalité de mes planches encrées. Et puis la désillusion à mon arrivée à Tokyo. C'est une belle ville, mais pas pour y vivre… En tout cas c'est mon avis.

Le métro arrive enfin et je m'y jette afin d'avoir le privilège d'une place assise. J'ai une heure avant d'arriver à Asakusa, et quand je suis assis je peux grappiller une heure de sommeil. Et puis la sonnerie familière de la station **(2) **me réveille en sursaut et j'ai à peine le temps de me ruer hors du wagon. Quelques rues à pied et me voilà au carrefour du Kaminari-mon **(3)**, avec son lot habituel de conducteurs de rickshaw à l'affût des touristes. Au début que je bossais ici, ils me proposaient tous un tour. Faut dire que mon père était un militaire Américain; et puis le blond n'est pas une couleur de cheveux qui passe inaperçu au milieu de tous ces japonais très bruns. Maintenant ça va, ils me connaissent. Et puis je traverse la rue et pousse la porte d'un immeuble miteux coincé entre une agence immobilière et une banque, réponds d'un air absent au vigile qui me demande si j'ai bien dormi, et prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au quinzième.

Ah, mon cher petit mètre carré, ce que je peux le haïr! Ce box minuscule qui me sers de lieu de travail et ressemblant étrangement à ces cages en plexiglas qu'utilisent les scientifiques pour enfermer leurs rats de laboratoire. Le cul posé devant un ordinateur apple datant de 1995, un casque sur les oreilles et le sourire crispé pour le restant de la journée. "C'est important le sourire, ils l'entendent les clients au téléphone!" qu'elle dit Sayoko. Des conneries moi je dis! Sayoko, c'est notre chef. C'est-à-dire que c'est elle qui a le privilège de nous passer un savon – et accessoirement de nous ridiculiser devant le reste de l'équipe – quand on n'a pas remplis nos quotas du mois. C'est une femme d'environ trente ans, à la coiffure impeccable et aux jambes aussi belles qu'inaccessibles. Elle fait fantasmer tout l'étage à se promener en minijupe, mais si quelqu'un a le malheur de la reluquer avec un peu trop d'insistance elle le remets à sa place en moins de deux. Faut l'appeler Sayoko-sama, sinon elle se mets en pétard. En bref, une vraie conasse avec un corps de rêve. Au total on doit être cent vingt entassés au quinzième, passant huit heures à téléphoner à de parfaits inconnus pour leur vendre ce fantastique nouvel abonnement téléphonique tout compris. "Tout compris", c'est une formule qui marche bien en ce moment, c'est à la mode qu'elle dit Sayoko.

Et là ça fait trois bonnes heures déjà que je dérange des pauvres gens pour leur sortir mon texte appris par coeur, et à chaque fois c'est la même chose:

-Allô?

-Bonjour monsieur X ou Y! (ou madame, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de me gourer) Ici Kyô Saku de NipponTel pour vous parler d'une offre exceptionnelle en matière de télépho…

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Et après je me fais raccrocher à la gueule. Au début ça fait rager, mais à force on s'y habitue. C'est juste un boulot de merde qui me permets de payer mon loyer et de m'acheter à bouffer après tout. Je ferme les yeux et fait bouger ma souris au hasard avant de cliquer. C'est comme ça que je fait maintenant pour décider de qui sera mon client suivant. Alors la prochaine victime sera… Uchiwa S. La tonalité retentis à mes oreilles, puis quelqu'un réponds d'une voix faible.

-A… Allô?

-Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa! Ici Kyô Saku de NipponTel pour vous parler d'une offre exceptionnelle en matière de téléphonie! Il s'agit d'un abonnement tout compris à des prix défiant toute concurrence! Pour seulement trois mille yens par mois vous avez l'ADSL illimité, le fixe avec les appels gratuits vers tous le Kantô et des tarifs nettement plus bas que tous nos concurrents vers le reste du Japon et à l'étran… monsieur, vous êtes là?

-Oui, je vous écoutais. Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté?

-Heu… dis-je d'un ton très peu professionnel. En fait c'est la première fois depuis un bout de temps qu'un client me laisse parler autant, alors j'avais peur que vous ayez raccroché.

-Je comprends. Je vous écoute, continuez.

-Oui, certainement… monsieur?

-Quoi?

-Merci… de m'écouter.

-Ce n'est rien, vous avez une voix souriante Saku-san. Vers le reste du Japon et à l'étranger.

-Hein?

-C'est là où vous vous étiez arrêtés.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, vous pleurez?

Je sais que ça fait pas très professionnel, mais cette question me démangeait depuis qu'il avait décroché. J'entendais des reniflements de temps en temps et il avait une voix tremblante. En temps normal j'en aurai rien eu à faire de ce gars, tant qu'il m'achetais cette saleté d'abonnement; mais là, je sais pas… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui, on le dirait au bord du gouffre. Il hésite pas mal de temps avant de me répondre.

-C'est rien, l'émotion.

-L'émotion?

-Ben ouais, en trois ans de vie à Tokyo, vous êtes la première personne qui me téléphone.

Il a l'air jeune… Et il a définitivement une voix bizarre. Est-il vraiment si seul que ça? Bon sang, mais pourquoi je m'inquiètes moi? J'en ai rien à fiche de ce gars, il a rien fait pour moi! A part m'écouter et me parler poliment au lieu de me raccrocher au nez comme 99,9 pourcent des clients que j'ai au téléphone.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

-C'est gentil, Saku-san, mais personne ne peux plus rien faire pour moi.

-On peux toujours faire quelque chose. Ma mère me le répétait tout le temps.

Et le voilà qui se mets à rire. Enfin… rire est un bien grand mot; je dirait plutôt qu'il émet pendant un très court instant quelque chose à mi chemin entre la toux cancéreuse et le rire sans joie.

-Si votre mère le dit, alors ce doit être vrai, Saku-san… Continuez à me parler de cet abonnement tout compris.

-Heu… bien… Donc nous avons des tarifs nettement plus bas que tous nos concurrents dans le reste du Japon et à l'étranger. En bonus, vous avez droit à un mobile compris dans le tarif et…

-Non, non, non! Ca ne vas pas du tout!

-Quelque chose ne vas pas monsieur Uchiwa?

-Oui! Votre voix souriante, vous ne l'avez plus!

-Sauf votre respect monsieur, comment une voix peut-elle être souriante?

-Quand vous parliez tout à l'heure, on sentais dans votre voix que vous souriiez, et c'était beau. Maintenant vous êtes sérieux et c'est pas bien.

-On ne peux pas toujours être au mieux de sa forme, monsieur Uchiwa.

-A qui le dites-vous, Saku-san. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu parler avec vous.

-Attendez, ne raccrochez pas!

-Quoi donc, Saku-san?

-Vous… vous ne souhaitez pas souscrire à la formule d'essai d'un mois?

-Non merci, je n'en aurai vraiment pas l'utilité. Passez une bonne journée, Saku-san.

Et il a raccroché. Je suis un crétin. Ce type m'as considéré, respecté, complimenté même! Et moi, tout ce que j'ai à lui répondre, c'est une proposition d'achat. Mais quel débile! N'empêche, je crois bien que je viens d'avoir la conversation la plus bizarre de ma vie. Et puis il avait l'air vraiment mal… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je note son numéro et son adresse sur un bout de papier que je glisse dans ma poche. Sayoko passe dans l'allée et me jette un regard assassin. Pas le choix, j'ai encore du boulot. Fait chier…

A dix-huit heures, j'en ai enfin fini avec NipponTel. J'ai une heure devant moi avant d'attaquer mon job du soir. Vingt minutes de métro pour me retrouver dans le quartier de Shinjuku **(4)**. Dans la rame, je tripote d'un air absent l'intérieur de mes poches et finit par me souvenir que j'avais pris l'adresse de ce gars. 3-7-1-2 Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku **(5)**. C'est pas très loin du restaurant où je suis serveur, j'aurais le temps de passer le voir. Mais pourquoi faire d'abord? J'en sais rien, mais en attendant je me retrouve planté comme un con avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. De l'autre côté de la rue se tiens un gigantesque immeuble qui semble m'écraser de par son luxe et sa taille. "Park Hyatt Tokyo, Hotel" **(6)**… C'est pas possible que ce gars habite dans un hôtel comme ça! La chambre doit être à au moins trente mille yens la nuit **(7)**!

-Heu… bonsoir.

Le réceptionniste à la moustache taillée au millimètre près me toise de derrière son immense comptoir reluisant. C'est vrai que je dois faire tache dans le décors avec mon jean délavé et trop grand, mes converses rapiécées et mon pull qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux. Sans parler de mes cheveux en bataille et ma barbe de trois jours mais ça, comme je suis blond ça ne se voit pas trop… L'autre finit par me répondre d'une voix mielleuse:

-Bonsoir monsieur. Vous désirez?

-Heu, la chambre de monsieur Uchiwa s'il vous plaît.

Il hausse un sourcil dubitatif avant de consulter une fiche.

-Et qui dois-je annoncer?

-… Kyô Saku.

Je le vois prendre un combiné et composer un numéro. Puis il parle brièvement dedans et raccroche.

-Monsieur Uchiwa vous attends. Sa chambre est au cinquante-quatrième étage, chambre 879.

Le voyage en ascenseur me semble durer une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle je me maudis mille fois d'être venu ici. A tous les coups je vais tomber sur un jeune premier, fils du PDG de Yamaha ou d'une autre de ces multinationales quelconques, charmant, tiré aux quatre épingles et aussi creux et étroit d'esprit qu'il ne sera bien éduqué… Bref, un gars qui me prendrait de haut et même en pitié, ce dont j'ai horreur. Mais bon, maintenant j'y suis et plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Chambre 879, je toque, on me dis d'entrer, j'entre. Une forte odeur d'herbe envahit mes narines. Tous les rideaux sont tirés, aucune lumière. Dans la pénombre je devine une immense suite à la mode occidentale avec des canapés et fauteuils, et puis quelques tables. Un minuscule point d'un rouge incandescent attire mon regard dans un coin de la pièce, puis un léger mouvement.

-Je suis surprit de votre visite, Saku-san.

-Monsieur Uchiwa?

Un pan de rideau bouge et les lumières d'un Tokyo qui s'éveille à la nuit s'engouffre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ok, je me suis trompé, ce mec n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'image que j'en avais faite. De ce que j'en vois, il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, un peu plus âgé que moi en somme. Des cheveux mi-longs et d'un noir bleuté, des yeux noirs à demi clos, des vêtements encore plus misérables que les miens… C'est bizarre comme son ton policé ne vas pas du tout avec son allure. Il m'observe un long moment en silence en tirant sur son joint, puis finit par me le tendre.

-Vous en voulez, Saku-san?

Je hoche la tête et prends une bouffée. Putain, j'avais jamais fumé un truc aussi dosé!

-Alors? Vous êtes venus pour essayer une nouvelle fois de me vendre votre abonnement?

-Mais non!

Il ris un moment, sans cesser de me jauger du regard.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous alors?

-Pour vous faire parler. Dites-moi donc la raison de votre venue, Saku-san.

Ce "Saku-san" commence à m'agacer, de même que ses yeux fixés sur moi depuis mon arrivée. J'aimerait bien qu'il regarde ailleurs.

-Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Kyô Saku.

-Ca aussi je le sais. Les démarcheurs téléphoniques ont tous le même nom, c'est plus pratique au cas où les clients les rappellent. Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et le voilà qui me tends la main. J'hésite un bon moment avant de la serrer.

-Uzumaki Na...

-… ruto. finit-il. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Uzumaki-san. dit-il dans un rictus en inclinant la tête.

Je bloque un instant. Comment il connaît mon prénom? Il est devin ou quoi? Nan, ça doit juste être une coïncidence, un fruit du hasard… Il ne m'a toujours pas rendu ma main. La sienne est brûlante, il doit avoir une sacrée fièvre. Je secoue un peu mon bras et il finit par lâcher prise.

-Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon véritable nom, si vous saviez que celui là était faux?

-J'attendais que cela vienne de vous. En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Si je vous déranges, je peux partir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Alors?

-Je… je sais pas vraiment. Vous m'avez intrigué quand je vous ai eu au téléphone, et puis vous aviez l'air triste…

-Et vous avez traversé la moitié de la ville par pure charité?

-Non, je… je travailles pas loin d'ici.

Il hoche un sourcil avant de me prendre le joint d'entre les doigts.

-Je croyait que vous travaillez à NipponTel.

-Oui, mais j'ai un deuxième travail pour… pour arrondir les fins de mois. Je croyait que vous alliez me dire que vous saviez ça aussi.

Et voilà, maintenant il vas me prendre en pitié, me plaindre, me filer de l'argent bref: m'humilier. J'attends la prochaine réplique de pied ferme; elle se fait attendre. Il prends son temps, tirant sur son cône et recrachant une série de ronds de fumée, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans ce grand fauteuil en cuir et le tout sans me lâcher des yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire, droit comme un i et étudié sous toutes les coutures par ce bourge toxico. Il pourrait pas m'inviter à m'asseoir, merde à la fin! Je me racle la gorge, histoire de le faire réagir, mais rien. Son regard posé sur moi me donne l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. J'essaye d'oublier cette sensation en étudiant la pièce, maintenant que mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je remarque ce qu'il y a sur la table basse: un couteau, un sachet de poudre éventré et un billet roulé serré. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait une voix bizarre et des reniflements au téléphone: il étais en train de se faire un rail. C'est bien ma veine, je suis tombé sur un junkie qui pète dans du velours!

-D'où venez-vous, Uzumaki-san?

Sa voix me fait sursauter et je bafouille un moment, embarrassé.

-Heu… je… quoi?

-Je vous ai demandé d'où vous veniez, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'un Japonais de souche.

-Je… Je suis d'Okinawa, près d'Ishigaki, tout au sud. Mon père était Américain.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous quitté les tropiques pour la grisaille Tokyoïte?

-C'est un interrogatoire?

Un rire amusé s'échappe de sa gorge à ma remarque et il s'affale totalement dans le fauteuil, se fichant de son joint qu'il a échappé et qui est en train de faire un trou dans le tapis. Ce mec commence vraiment à m'agacer… Se faire interroger comme ça par un parfait inconnu, qui plus est un junkie complètement défoncé. Et puis j'attaque le service dans moins de vingt minutes.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, je… je vais devoir y aller.

Il ne semble pas réagir. Il a repris son calme, complètement allongé sur le canapé et tire sur son joint d'un air absent en regardant en l'air. Je m'incline et retourne à la porte. Lors que je pose ma main sur la poignée, sa voix s'élève dans mon dos.

-Uzumaki-san?

-Oui?

-Ne prenez pas le dernier métro de la ligne Asakusa ce soir, conseil d'ami.

-Hein? dis-je en me retournant, mais il a disparu.

Bizarre ce type, vraiment. Je hausse les épaules et sors enfin. J'arrive au boulot avec dix bonne minutes de retard et me ramasse un savon par le chef. Il y a quatre bus de touristes Américains qui a débarqué à l'improviste et c'est la panique en cuisine. En salle aussi d'ailleurs. Vas faire du service à l'assiette, à deux, à une bonne centaine d'amerloques qui râlent à tors et à travers, réclament du ketchup et des frites et ne prennent même pas la peine d'articuler pour passer leurs commandes. Sakura et Temari, les deux autres serveuses, étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Temari, c'est une jolie blonde à peine plus âgée que moi, avec un caractère… explosif. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est une fille adorable et franchement mignonne. Je m'entends bien avec elle. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a à peu près deux ans, lors de mon arrivée à Tokyo. Elle m'as pris sous son aile et m'as aidé à trouver du boulot. Une grande sœur d'adoption en quelque sorte.

Quand à Sakura, c'est une fille plutôt excentrique, genre gothik lolita, cheveux roses et compagnie. Je suis sorti avec elle il y a quelques temps. On est pas restée ensembles bien longtemps, mais on s'aime bien quand-même. Ca nous arrive encore des fois de s'échanger un peu de tendresse, mais rien de bien sérieux. L'eau et l'huile se mélangent pas, tout le monde le sais. En attendant, "l'huile" est en train de me gueuler dessus parce que je suis en retard, et me supplie d'aller prendre les commandes à sa place. Faut savoir que je suis bilingue et que les filles baragouinent occasionnellement un anglais plus qu'approximatif.

-Hello sir, what can I do for you? dis-je, carnet en main, à un espèce de tas de graisse à triple menton puant la sueur.

-I want a cheesburger with potatoes!

Pfff… J'aurais même pas du lui poser la question à ce gras-du-bide-et-pas-que-de-là. Je lui réponds d'une voix mielleuse qu'il a un MacDo à deux rues d'ici et qu'ici c'est un restaurant traditionnel trois étoiles. Je le vois avaler la pilule avec difficulté et virer au rouge et ai du mal à ne pas exploser de rire. Je vais pas réussir à me retenir. Je m'éloignes en vitesse et vais trouver refuge à l'office pour enfin pouvoir me marrer tout mon saoul. Putain, ça fait du bien d'envoyer chier un client!

-Naruto? Ca vas?

C'est Temari. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle pour pouvoir lui répondre, mais n'y arrives pas. Faut dire que ça faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais pas ri. Ca fait vraiment du bien.

-Naruto, c'est quoi cette marque?

-Hein? Qu'elle marque?

-Là, sur ta main!

Je regarde ma main droite sans comprendre: il y a une grosse brûlure avec des cloques et tout, comme si on m'avait marqué au fer rouge. Je me suis pourtant pas brûlé, je m'en serait souvenu, et puis vu l'étendue des dégâts… J'aurait dû le sentir! Bizarre… Temari m'attrape la main et étudie la blessure d'un air inquiet.

-Et ben, tu t'es pas loupé! T'as fait ça comment?

-Je… Je sais pas. Je me souviens pas m'être fait ça.

-Quoi? Mais attends, t'as vu la taille de la brûlure? Comment t'as fait pour pas t'en être rendu compte?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi!

-Faut te soigner ça, te mettre de la pommade, je sais pas moi…

-Hey vous deux! Y'a une dizaine d'assiettes en train de refroidir là, et Sakura va pas faire le boulot toute seule!

Ca c'est le chef qui braille de derrière son piano. Temari en oublie instantanément ma balafre à la main et nous nous grouillons de servir les assiettes à nos casses-burnes de clients. Sales gaijin **(8)** d'outre-Pacifique! Je hais les Américains…

Le service c'est fini dans les environs de minuit moins dix. Le dernier métro pour Nishi-magome était à vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Sakura me propose d'aller passer la nuit chez elle. Elle habite dans le bruyant quartier de Shibuya **(9)**, dans une chambre de bonne, au sommet d'un immeuble et, comble du comble, elle ne peux pas profiter de la vue: un immense panneau publicitaire Sony lui bouche son unique fenêtre. J'accepte immédiatement. Choisir entre passer la nuit dans une station de métro pleine de courants d'air et de clochards, ou en compagnie d'une amie; même si on ne peux pas se tenir debout dans son appart' et que son futon est franchement petit pour deux personnes, y'a pas photo.

En bref: trajet en mobylette rose fluo, nuit bien arrosée et peu reposante chez Sakura, réveil à cinq heures et demie et gueule de bois pour couronner le tout. Elle, elle ne se lèvera que dans deux ou trois heures: son second boulot, c'est vendeuse dans le magasin de fringues juste en bas. "Merci pour la nuit, à ce soir." que j'écris sur un bout de papier que je pose sur son oreiller. Sakura n'est pas du genre romantique et tout ça, mais elle aime bien ce genre d'attentions. Moi ça m'arrange: pas de fleurs ni de chocolats et tout le tralala. Simple et économique. Shibuya est un quartier qui ne dors jamais; y'a toujours pleins de monde dans ces rues, même à une heure aussi matinale. C'est fou ce qu'on peux se sentir seul au milieu d'une foule aussi compacte…

Je ne déroge pas à la tradition de la cigarette du matin, seulement mon paquet est vide. Je passe dans un bureau de tabac et m'allume enfin une blonde. Et puis la voix du présentateur du journal télévisé du matin s'élève. Comme tous les autres, je lève mes yeux vers un des écrans géants accroché à un building.

"_Hier soir, la rame du dernier métro d'Asakusa a déraillé au niveau de la station de Takanawadai. Tout les passagers se trouvant présents à bord sont morts dans l'accident. Les unités techniques ont déclaré que la tragédie était due au chauffeur qui c'est écroulé de fatigue aux commandes, laissant la rame prendre une courbe à pleine vitesse. Le gouvernement a réagi…_"

Je n'écoutes plus, sous le choc. " Ne prenez pas le dernier métro de la ligne Asakusa ce soir, conseil d'ami."

* * *

**(1)** Nishi-magome – C'est dans l'extrémité sud-ouest de Tokyo, terminus de la ligne de métro d'Asakusa. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il y a dans ce quartier XD.

**(2)** A Tokyo, chaque station a une petite musique électronique bien à elle pour ne pas rater sa station.

**(3)** Kaminari-mon – "Porte du tonnerre", une porte sacrée d'Asakusa encadrée des statues de deux divinités.

**(4)** Shinjuku – Quartier du centre ville très dynamique et réputé pour ses hôtels et boutiques de luxe.

**(5)** Il n'y a que très rarement des noms de rues à Tokyo, c'est assez pommatoire d'ailleurs. Le premier numéro correspond au numéro du quartier, le deuxième au numéro du bloc, puis le numéro de l'immeuble et enfin le nom du quartier et de la section. (pinaize, qu'est-ce que je me suis bien renseignée! Je m'épate toute seule XD)

**(6)** Park Hyatt Tokyo – Un des hôtels de luxe les plus cotés de Tokyo, dans lequel a été tourné "Lost in Translation" de Sofia Coppola pour ceux qui connaissent. Ils ont un site en anglais, allez y faire un tour pour vous faire une idée du truc, c'est assez hallucinant je dois avouer XD!

**(7)** En fait j'invente un peu mais les tarifs doivent être dans ces eaux là... (en sachant qu'un € est à peu près égal à 140 yens, faites le calcul…)

**(8)** Gaijin – "étrangers", à savoir que les Japonais, bien qu'étant des gens accueillants et très ouverts, conservent certaines traces de la période conservatrice de l'ère Meiji, telles que l'appellation "gaijin" ou autres "ware ware nihonjin", littéralement "nous les Japonais".

**(9)** Shibuya – Le quartier qu'on voit le plus en photo et qui est devenu le stéréotype dans l'imaginaire de tous les occidentaux de ce à quoi ressemble Tokyo: Des immeubles immenses, des bannières publicitaires dans tout les sens et des boutiques partout.


	2. Le rêve

**Entre gris clair et gris fonçé.**

Bon, vu qu'apparament, personne veux m'aider à trouver des idées pour la suite, bah je suis obligée de me débrouiller toute seule XD… Au secours, je suis en train de partir en sucetteuuuuu!!!

Un grand merci à Kyu-chan, Cactus07, shika et Murasaki-kun pour leurs encouragements!

Et puis réponses aux autres reviews en vrac... Merci à Elaelle qui, avec ses suppositions, m'a donné pleins d'idées (en fait j'ai publié ce chapitre alors que je n'aavait absolument aucune idée de scénario XD... et c'est à peu de choses près pareil maintenant). pour liline, en fait je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi alors je pourrait pas te répondre . Et enfin, pour Ilkaria (ma première review, je suis contenteuuuuuu!!!) merci merci merci!!! (j'en pleurerait presque d'émotion avec tout ça...)

**PPS: Ce chapitre n'est qu'une ébauche, il y a 98 pourcent de chances que je le modifie très prochainement parce qu'il ne me satisfait vraiment pas... Donc si il ya des trucs qui vous plaisent pas, ou autres, (même pour me dire qu'il y a une faute d'orthographe), une review... les menaces de mort sont aussi acceptées.

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 – Le rêve.

"_la réalité, c'est ce qui continue d'exister lorsqu'on cesse d'y croire._"

Philip K.Dick

-Uzumaki, y'a un client qui veux te parler.

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe à l'intention de ma supérieure qui se tiens de l'autre côté de la paroi de plexiglas. Bizarre, c'est la première fois en deux ans qu'un client me réclame. Et puis, comment savoir que c'est vraiment à moi qu'il veux parler? On a tous le même nom chez NipponTel.

-Je te le transfère tout de suite.

-Bien, Sayoko-sama.

Mon oreillette émets une série de bips stridents et j'appuie sur le bouton qui me sers à décrocher.

-Kyô Sayu, NipponTel, j'écoutes. dis-je d'une voix mécanique.

-Bonjour Uzumaki-san.

Mon sang se fige. C'est lui… Il c'était écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis ma rencontre avec se drôle de type, je l'avais presque oublié. Presque.

-Monsieur Uchiwa?

-Lui-même. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'écoute.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Uzumaki-san, votre chef est retournée dans son bureau et vos collègues sont bien trop occupés à démarcher des particuliers pour faire attention à notre conversation.

-Comment savez-vous…

-Vous fumez des Américaines, Uzumaki-san? Mmm… Des Camel à vue de nez.

-Attendez, comment vous savez tout ça? Vous me suivez ou quoi?

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil. Il commence à me faire flipper ce mec.

-Vous suivre? Oui, en quelque sorte. Disons que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant, Uzumaki-san.

-Vous… Vous êtes un grand malade!

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais peut-être pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Allez vous souvent prier, Uzumaki-san?

J'ai du mal à y croire: un junkie pété de thunes rencontré par hasard hier au téléphone est en train de me parler de religion au boulot… Je nage en plein délire. Et pourtant… Malgré moi, je répond.

-Pas vraiment. Je suis athée.

-Vous me prenez pour un fou, n'est-ce pas, Uzumaki-san? Un junkie en train de se taper un mauvais délire. Je me trompe?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Etes vous déjà allé voir l'Hie-jinja**(1)**? Que diriez-vous de s'y retrouver disons… demain, à dix-neuf heures? C'est votre jour de congé au restaurant, je me trompe?

Co… Comment il sait?

-Heu, oui mais je… Je suis occupé demain soir vous voyez, j'ai une petite amie et on devait…

Mon mensonge est coupé par sa voix qui prends soudain une teinte agacée.

-Appelons un chat un chat, Uzumaki-san. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, dites-le moi.

-Non, non! Ce n'est pas du tout ça monsieur Uchiwa, mais je…

Une suite de "bips" résonnent à mes oreilles: il a raccroché. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais en même temps je me sens mal de lui avoir menti… Oh et puis merde, j'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre! N'empêche que je me sens quand-même coupable, et ça m'énerve. Et pire que tout: je suis déçu qu'il ai raccroché. J'aurai voulu savoir pour le métro, et pour les Camel aussi…

Dix huit heures. J'étais tellement préoccupé par mon appel que j'ai complètement merdé au boulot. Résultat des courses, cette pétasse de Sayoko m'a fait perdre la face devant les collègues, et ce pendant un bon quart d'heure! Conasse vas… J'accroche une blonde à mes lèvres et l'allume. Mon regard s'attarde sur ma brûlure. Les cloques commencent déjà à guérir. Je passe mon doigt dessus et fronce les sourcils: j'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir comment je me suis fait ça… Bref, j'ai pas fini ma journée.

Dans la rue, je ne suis pas tranquille. Je n'ai de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus mon épaule. "Oui, en quelque sorte."… Vu la fortune qu'il semble posséder, ce type a peut-être embauché des hommes pour me suivre. Non voyons, c'est absurde! Qui pourraît bien être assez taré pour suivre un mec aussi fade et insignifiant que moi?

Cette pensée me rassure quelque peu, et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger que je m'engouffre dans la rame de métro.

Quand même, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'écoulera encore une semaine avant que je n'ai à nouveau des nouvelles de ce Sasuke Uchiwa. Le lendemain de son appel, je suis allé passer ma soirée au Sweet Basil**(2)**, un club de jazz situé dans le quartier de Roppongi, histoire de me changer les idées. C'est un club assez grand, mais il y a quelques petits salons en sous-sol.

C'est sympa comme établissement. Chaleureux et enfumé, avec toujours en fond quelques notes de saxo ou de contrebasse. Je me dirige directement vers mon petit bout de comptoir attitré: dans l'angle, près de la caisse enregistreuse. De là je suis suffisament à l'écart des autres pour ne pas me faire bousculer sans arrêt, et cependant assez près pour pouvoir jouir d'une bonne vue sur la petite scène où se produisent les musiciens.

Le jeudi est le seul jour où j'ai ma soirée de libre. La plupart du temps je la passe ici. Il m'arrive aussi d'aller au cinéma, mais c'est plus rare. J'ai mes petites habitudes ici. Et puis le barman est aussi le petit ami de longue date de Temari, alors j'ai des tas de conso gratuites.

-Kombanwa**(3)**, Naruto!

-Kombawa, Shika. Alors, c'est quoi le programme de ce soir?

Nos conversations commencent toujours comme ça quand j'arrive ici. Il ne répond jamais tout de suite, il a l'habitude de me servir un verre d'alcool de litchi avant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir prélevé une gorgée de mon verre qu'il s'accoudera au comptoir pour m'énumérer d'un air nonchalant les artistes de passage pour la soirée. S'enchaînera une longe discution sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Sakura et qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à comprendre. Je lui avouerait qu'à vrai dire, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais bien su et puis de toute façon c'est pas le plus important.

Les commandes commencent à affluer au comptoir et Shikamaru devra me laisser pour remplir verres sur verres dans un "pfff, fait chier" qu'il aime répéter à longueur de temps.

Sans compagnie, je commence à me ronger les doigts. C'est un tic dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me défaire, c'est plus fort que moi, dès que je reste inactif plus de deux minutes, il faut que je me ronge les doigts. Beaucoup se rongent les ongles, et ben moi c'est les doigts. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Une petite goutte de sang perle au bout de mon index. C'était à prévoir. Dans un soupir, je vide mon verre et attrappe la bouteille derrière le comptoir pour me resservir. Encore et encore. Je n'arrive pas à me faire sortir cette conversation téléphonique de la tête… "Vous fumez des Américaines, Uzumaki-san? Mmm… Des Camel à vue de nez."…

C'est ça, une cigarette**(4)**. Je farfouille avec peine dans les poches de mon blouson avant de mettre enfin la main sur mon paquet. Je porte le tube de papier estampillé du célèbre chameau à ma bouche et me remets à retourner mes poches à la recherche de mon feu.

J'entends le bruit d'une petite roulette métallique contre du silex qui surplombe un instant la voix du quartet se produisant sur scène. Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec un gamin qui me tends la flamme d'un briquet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un gosse fous ici? Il doit avoir huit ans à tout casser, habillé des stricts uniformes flambants neufs que portent les élèves de l'école primaire internationale. Ses cheveux mi longs d'un noir de jais en bataille cachent en partie son visage, mais je le vois cependant m'adresser un grand sourire.

-Ben gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Il est tard, tes parents sont pas avec toi?

Son sourire quitte ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il y est venu. Le petit plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens et j'entends sa voix aussi distinctement que si tout avait été scilencieux alentour… alors qu'il n'en est rien.

-La vérité de demain se nourrit de l'erreur d'hier, Uzumaki-san. **(5)**

-Que…

-Oh, Naruto? Ca vas?

Je sens une main ferme secouer mon épaule et j'ai un sursaut. Ce n'est que Shikamaru. Je m'étais endormi. Je cherche le gamin des yeux, mais il a disparut. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve… Et pourtant, j'ai entendu sa voix si distinctement… _Sa_ voix, à _lui_.

On dis que les rêves sont comme de la fumée: que plus on essaye de s'en saisir, plus ils se diluent dans l'air et finalement, disparaissent. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas réussi à oublier le sourire de ce gamin, et puis le son de sa voix.

Et je n'y arrives toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je ne dors quasiment plus depuis. En contre partie je fume de plus en plus, et je bois. Le peu de fois où je suis parvenu à dormir au cours de la semaine passée, je me suis réveillé en nage, le corps tremblant et l'horrible sensation de me retrouver comme un funambule marchant sur une corde raire dans une purée de pois. Et pour courroner le tout, une horrible migraine c'est installé entre mes tempes, et j'ai beau vider tubes d'aspirine sur tubes d'aspirines, rien n'y fait.

Et puis ma brûlure à la main me fait mal. Temari n'arrête pas de me dire d'aller à l'hôpital mais je ne veux pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux…

Le mercredi c'est un peu mort au restaurant. C'est à cause du Loft**(6)**, un LiveHouse situé juste en face. Ils font des concerts à prix réduits les mercredis. Ca fait râler le chef, mais moi ça me vas: au moins un soir dans la semaine où je ne suis pas sous pression. Là c'est ma pause, je suis en train de fumer ma clope à côté des poubelles, dans la ruelle de service. Et puis une masse de cheveux roses soigneusement arrangés s'offre à ma vue. Quand j'y pense, Sakura est vraiment une fille excentrique.

-Naru, y'a un client qui dit te connaître. Il est en terrasse, au premier.

-C'est qui?

Elle hausse les épaules avant d'ajouter:

-Je sais pas, mais il est vraiment pas mal! Tu me le présentera?

-Ouais, ouais, on verra… dis-je en écrasant ma cigarette.

-Quoi? Tu deviens jaloux maintenant? me lance t-elle d'un air mutin.

Avant de retourner à l'intérieur, je la dévisage et déclare d'un ton neutre que j'en ai rien à faire. Jaloux, moi? Et pour elle en plus? Elle est marrante la fille. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, être jaloux…

Quand j'ai vu qui était ce fameux client, j'ai aussi tôt fait volte face… Je commençait à redescendre les escaliers dans l'espoir qu'il ne m'ai pas vu, mais sa voix s'élève dans mon dos.

-Bonsoir, Uzumaki-san.

Soupir. Son dernier coup de fil m'avait laissé sur un sentiment de culpabilité, mais maintenant que je le sais ici, je n'ai plus aucune envie de le voir. Mais c'est malgré tout un client… Alors je m'approche, et me plante à deux mètres de lui, attendant qu'il m'explique la raison de sa venue.

Encore ce regard posé sur moi, à travers moi… Bon sang, que je déteste ça! Il prends son temps, tire sur sa roulée, bois quelques gorgées de saké. Maintenant que je le vois en pleine lumière, je le découvre vraiment. Il a des cheveux très noirs qui tombent négligemment sur ses épaules étroites. Il est assez maigre, ça se voit malgré son t-shirt manches longues un peu trop grand pour lui. De grandes mains fines, il se ronge les ongles apparemment. Son visage est stupéfiant; des traits si fins et délicats, et malgré ça, l'ensemble donne un visage équilibré et masculin. Et puis ses yeux… J'aime pas ses yeux. Je le remarque maintenant: ses pupilles charbon ont des reflets rouges. J'aime pas le rouge.

-Vous m'étudiez, Uzumaki-san? finit-il par demander.

Je ne réponds rien et détourne les yeux d'un air gêné. C'est vrai, je suis tout de même un peu curieux. J'ose à peine me l'avouer, mais je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler ce gars qui me rends malade depuis deux semaines. La seule fois que je l'avais vu, il faisait très sombre. Et maintenant que je le vois en pleine lumière, je suis déçu. Je l'avais deviné grand, plus âgé que moi, une carrure qui en impose. Alors qu'en réalité, à le voir à la pleine lumière, il aurait presque l'air fragile… si ce n'était son regard.

-Asseyez-vous, vous êtes mon invité.

-Je vous signale que je suis en train de travailler, monsieur Uchiwa. répondis-je, légèrement sur la défensive.

Il se sert un nouveau verre de saké, qu'il vide d'un trait.

-J'ai payé votre patron pour qu'il vous donne votre soirée. Asseyez-vous.

Le ton est autoritaire, malgré le miel dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'obéis, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il remplit le verre qui se trouve en face de moi d'alcool de riz. Je ne le touche pas, me contentant de noyer mes yeux dedans dans l'espoir d'oublier ce regard fixé sur moi. J'attends qu'il en ai marre de boire en face d'un gars muet comme une tombe et qu'il me congédie enfin.

Cela semble mal parti… Il bois, bois, bois et bois encore. Un vrai gouffre. Et puis il semble prendre un malin plaisir à me fixer sans arrêt de derrière la cruche d'eau en terre cuite.

-Savez vous que le saké est une boisson qui fût introduite au Japon par les Chinois au IIIème siècle, Uzumaki-san? A l'époque l'on nommait cet alcool _kamosu_**(7)** car les gens mâchaient le riz cuit un long moment avant de le recracher dans une outre. La salive servait de ferment naturel.**(8)**

Je garde le silence. L'historique du saké, j'en ai absolument rien à faire. Hélas mon silence ne semble pas le troubler le moins du monde puisqu'il continue son barratin…

Je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir qu'il ne m'observe plus à présent. Il a le regard perdu, son visage délicat tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses doigts fins effleurent le bord de son petit bol à boire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais soudain je n'ai plus si hâte que ça qu'il se lasse de ma compagnie. Le tableau vivant qu'il m'offre ravive en moi l'envie de dessiner. La position dans laquelle il est, ses jambes coisées, son pied qui s'agite doucement dans le vide dans un geste d'impatience. Son coude calé sur sa cuisse, le menton posé sur sa paume. Ses yeux en amande fixés sur un point vague.

Il a un profil très équillibré: un nez droit, ni trop long, ni trop court, la ligne de ses lèvres fines tombant légèrement, des pomettes à peine relevées, ses sourcils fins et très noirs faisant un léger plis. Et ses doigts qui glissent négligament le long du pourtour de ce petit bol en porcelaine.

Je ne comprends pas… Comment un garçon aussi beau, une personne dégageant autant de sensualité dans un simple geste inconscient de la main, puisse être aussi étrange et détestable?

-… En vérité qu'avons-nous inventés, nous les Japonais? Quand on creuse un tant soit peu, le terme même de "Japonais de souche" n'a aucun sens puisque nous sommes tous issus du sang Coréen, Thaïlandais ou encore Chinois… Qu'en pensez-vous, Uzumaki-san?

A mon nom, je sursaute. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je le fixait. Je détourne les yeux d'un air gêné et bafouille un semblant de réponse:

-Heu… Ben vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment un vrai Japonais alors…

-Beaucoup de pays Occidentaux enseignent à l'école que les Japonais sont des copieurs de génie, car ils n'inventent rien, mais améliorent tout. **(9)**

Je crois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai ni le temps ni les moyens de penser à toutes ces questions d'ethnologie. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'étais enfant, à l'école communale, les autres ne voulaient jamais jouer avec moi parce que j'étais un gaijin, un bâtard, un rejeton de ces enfoirés d'Américains qui se croyaient chez eux sur nos îles**(10)**. Mais je suis aussi le fils d'une Okinawaïenne**(11)** de souche… Et les Okinawas ne se sont jamais réellement considérés comme des Japonais. Alors moi, au millieu de tout ça, je n'ai jamais bien su ce que j'étais.

A nouveau sa voix me tire de mes pensées. Son regard désagréâble est revenu, de même que sa voix distante.

-Avez-vous réfléchit à notre conversation de l'autre jour, Uzumaki-san?

-Non. répondis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Vous auriez du, mais bon, vous allez y penser maintenant dans ce cas.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de parler religion.

-Vous allez le faire cependant. dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Cette fois ci je n'obéis pas, il commence à me courir ce fils à papa camé jusqu'à la couenne, avec ses injonctions à la con!

-Monsieur Uchiwa, je m'excuse mais je vais retourner travailler. Je préfère gagner mon salaire de manière honorable, plutôt que de discuter d'une chose sans intérêt avec un parfait inconnu. dis-je en me relevant.

-You don't wanna know for the underground?

Je suspend instantanément mon geste pour quitter la table. Il a vraiment un accent horrible, mais j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il vient de dire. "underground"… Alors je me rassois en face de lui.

-Si, je veux savoir. Comment vous avez su pour la ligne Asakusa?

-A votre avis, Uzumaki-san?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, c'est bien pour ça que je vous pose la question.

-Vous pensez que prévoir ainsi un accident est…

-Impossible, parfaitement. Donc je veux savoir.

-Vous avez ce que l'on nomme un esprit cartésien, Uzumaki-san.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Un esprit cartésien. Vous vous raccrochez à la logique et ne croyez qu'aux choses matérielles.

-Evidament! Les choses que l'on ne peux toucher ou sentir ne peuvent pas exister!

-Tout n'est pas aussi simple.

-Si, la preuve! et j'avance ma main pour toucher son épaule et la secouer légèrement. Je vous touche, donc vous êtes vivant, donc vous existez.

-On peux voir les gens qui passent dans la rue depuis sa fenêtre. On sais qu'ils existent et pourtant on ne les touche pas. Et paradoxalement, on peux toucher un cadavre, cela ne veux pas dire qu'il est vivant.

C'était un dialogue de sourd, ou un dialogue de fou. Au choix. En tout cas, le fait est que je venais d'acquérir la certitude que ce gars avait un problème avec sa tête, et que moi je perdais mon temps à lui faire la conversation. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, retourner servir des plateaux brûlants aux touristes en me faisant gueuler dessus par le chef.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever.

-Tu me fais peine à voir, Naruto… me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je sentis qu'il glissait quelque chose dans la poche de ma chemise, et puis il déposa furtivement un baiser sur mon front avant de s'en aller.

Sur le coup j'avais été surprit par le tutoiement.**(12)** Et puis toute cette familliarité soudaine… Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Il a même osé m'embrasser. On peux dire qu'il ne manque pas de culot, ce junkie!

* * *

1 Hie-jinja: temple se trouvant dans le quartier de Akasaka à Tokyo, remarquable surtour par le chemin jalloné de torii (portes) rouges qui conduit au temple.

2 Le Sweet Basil, ou STB 139. C'est en réalité une sorte de très grand club regroupant des artistes de jazz plus ou moins connu. Il se trouve près de la station de métro de Roppongi.

3 Kombanwa: "bonsoir" en japonais pour ceux qui savaient pas encore… et bah maintenant c'est fait XD!

4 Je dois avouer que mon paquet de tabac en a pris un sacré coup lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre...

5 Et cette citation là, elle est d'Antoine de Saint Exupéry!

6 Le Loft, qui est un véritable LiveHouse (comme dans Beck XD). Il y passe essentiellement des groupes de Rock montants de la scène nippone. Ils ont un site internet… en japonais donc j'y ai rien compris, mais bon bref, là n'est pas la question et ce lieu a vraiment une importance secondaire dans l'histoire.

7 Kamosu, du verbe "kamu" qui signifie "mâcher".

8 Et là on dit "merci Wikipédia pour les zinfooooooooos!!!"

9 Dixit M.Chassanis, mon ancien prof d'histoire-Géo… gomen mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui rendre hommage!

10 Après la 2nde guerre mondiale, les Américains ont implantés des bases millitaires sur le sol Japonais, en particulier sur l'archipel d'Okinawa où il en reste encore de nos jours (le Japon ayant été démillitarisé après avoir capituler). Il faut savoir que pendant un bon nombre d'années, les millitaires américains installés là bas se sont permis pas mal de libertés… (je ne suis pas une encyclopédie après, donc si vous voulez en savoir plus… vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire XD!)

11 Les Okinawas (archipel du sud) et les Aïnus (Ile du nord) sont les deux principaux peuples autochtones du Japon.

12 Un des innombrables codes de la politesse japonaise: on n'apelle une personne par son prénom que lorsqu'on est très proche d'elle… Et puis les marques d'affection telles qu'un baiser sur le front ne sont pas choses courantes en public là bas.

* * *

Donc voili voilu voilà… Zarbe ce chapitre.

Décidément, c'est la 5ème fois que je le relis ce chapitre et il me plait pas... il manque pleins de trucs. Bref, je commence à entre appercevoir un début de scénario dans ma tête donc on verra bien...

Ah, et je rappelle à tout le monde que je n'ai jamais foutu les pieds au Japon… Donc tout ce que j'y raconte est à prendre au 2ème dergé!

**PS:** oubliez pas, une review c'est gratos, ça prends pas de temps, ça fait zizir à l'autatrice et ça facillite le transit intestinal!


	3. Tout ce que je mérite

**Entre gris clair et gris foncé.**

_Ayé je commence à deviner un semblant de scénar'!!! (Au bout de trois chapitres, y serait peut-être temps me direz vous)_

DONC pour ma bêta-lectrice par intermittence, j'ai nommé… **ISHIMARU TSUKIYO** !!! (tadaaaam !), ça y est, c'est fait, j'ai fait un semblant de résumé potable… (alors me tape pas s'il te plait!!!)

Et pour ma femme, ma senseï, ma padawan et accessoirement ma copinheu (comme bécassine, vous savez, Chantal Goya… bref) pour ma **Netissi** à moi (et rien qu'à moi, nan mais). Ben déjà un gros LOL, suivis de près par un mdr, OUI, AAA, pouipoui et bouiboui (elle me comprend, c'est l'essentiel). La fin de Yellow est en travaux ET en très bonne voie, seulement je fignole (et pis en plus y'a tout le monde qui me fous une pression monstre alors . )… Sinon, t'étais où hier soir ??? Et puis voilà, bizoux !

Pour continuer sur une note plus sérieuse, je n'en suis pas revenue quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte email… 26 review, rien que pour les 2 premiers chapitres !!! (Record Yellow battu XD)… Alors un grand merci à tout le monde, franchement je suis toute émotionnée là !

**Staphyla** : Alors, c'est vrai que cette fic est intégralement en POV Naruto, donc forcément y'a beaucoup de narration, donc des gros paragraphes… Et puis c'est compliqué et déprimant, je m'en excuse, mais j'assume totalement vu que c'est ma méthode à moi d'évacuer mes idées noires (en passant ma dépression aux autres gniark gniark… oui oui je suis sadique)… En espérant ne pas t'avoir donné trop mal à la tête !!!

**Ayura-Chan **: C'est gentil de penser à la santé de mon système digestif dis donc ! Heu… Pour les cigarettes, il vas falloir que je me calme un peu, c'est vrai… Mais en même temps le fait de faire fumer mes personnages me permet d'extérioriser d'avantage certains de leurs états d'âme (et ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle intellectualiser le problème pour se justifier)… Et pour le chapitre 1, Sasuke au téléphone, c'est vrai que ça fait pitié et c'est fait pour XD (des précisions dans le prochain chapitre)

**Soleeiia** : haha… en fait tes interrogation quant à la véritable identité de Sasuke ne se verront pas satisfaites avant un bon moment vu que c'est justement lui le nœud du problème. (et un nœud, dans une histoire, ça se défait lentement…)… En tout cas merci pour cette review toute sympathique !

**La Fougere** : Vraiment, j'adore tes reviews. Clair, développé, précis (quand même, compter les lignes XD)… Donc je vais dire « oups » pour le mini paradoxe temporel, et puis je m'en vais de ce pas corriger ça. Et puis c'est vrai que je fait pas mal de recherches pour cette fic. Ca faisait un bon moment que je réfléchissait au moyen de faire une histoire semi fantastique sur fond de réalité, dans le Japon contemporain. J'avais essayé le concept dans « Yellow », mais c'était vraiment pas assez poussé. En tout cas, vraiment merci pour ta review !

**Shika** : Alors oui, tu a parfaitement raison pour le « kombanwa », il y avait bel et bien une faute d'orthographe… Le problème c'est que ça se prononce bien « kombanwa », mais je sais pas si il faut écrire le N ou pas… Pourquoi Sasuke a fait un bisou à Naruto ??? Je l'expliquerait plus tard, tout comme la brûlure. Et puis si tu veux un bisou, moi je t'en fait un !

**Cactus07** : (serais-tu ardéchois(e) à tous hasard ???) Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment flattée d'avoir été élue en tant que ta fic du moment ! (la Milie qui a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles). Après la lecture de ce chapitre tu me dira si la tournure des évènements te plait toujours autant

**Naruto-girl** : Alors là je suis très fière que tu aies qualifié cette fic de « bizarre » parce que le bizarre, c'est bien ! (haem haem, ceci se nomme un argument à deux balles)… Pas des masses d'infos sur le Japon dans ce chapitre par contre, et puis dans les suivants j'ai l'intention de quitter un peu Tokyo…

**Ilkaria** : Alors non seulement je ne suis jamais allée au Japon de ma vie (mais je compte bien rectifier ça l'hiver prochain !), mais en plus je ne parle absolument pas japonais (deux trois phrases de base, et quelques mots par ci par là…). Ah bah tiens, je vais t'en apprendre une ! « gero o shite imasu ». (traduction: "j'ai la dhiarée", ça sert à rien mais c'est marrant à dire)… Et puis vraiment merci pour tous tes encouragements !

**Ishimaru Tsukiyo** (deux réponses pour le prix d'une, y'a pas cher) : Alors en fait pour la drogue… Je vais me répéter, mais le fait que mes personnages fument me permet de créer des situations bien spéciales sur le plan symbolique (le genre de trucs que vous ne capterez que si vous avez un esprit vraiment tordu ou si vous avez lu des bouquins de psychologie), et également d'accentuer leurs états d'âme (quand un perso dit qu'il a besoin d'une cigarette, c'est pas pour rien et etc…). Quand à la drogue, c'est comme l'alcool : un moyen de fuite, d'oublier ou d'atténuer certaines douleurs… Ou tout simplement une expression de la lâcheté du personnage. Et puis bingo, t'as deviné qui c'était le piti garçon… (et meeerdeu, spoil)

Et enfin, **Netissi** (et oui, encore elle) : Oui c'est vrai qu'au début c'était pas Sasuke, c'était Itachi… Mais rajouter encore un personnage, c'était galère, déjà qu'elle est pas mal compliquée comme ça cette fic… Pour le titre de la fic, ben j'avais pas d'idée de titre, et puis y'a une chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman qui s'appelle comme ça, j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien avec l'histoire alors voilà. PS : Moi nan plus j'aime pas le pamplemousse XD. Par contre, je te conseille les carottes.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – Tout ce que je mérite.

"_Where do bad folks go when they die? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly. They go down to the lake of fire and fry..._"

Kurt Cobain

Au bout de quelques temps, je me suis souvenu qu'il avait glissé quelque chose dans ma poche… Une liasse de billets, et pas des petits en plus! Il doit bien y en avoir pour 300 000 yens là dedans! Largement de quoi payer son addition…

Je suis allé voir Temari, c'est elle qui c'était occupé de le servir et elle m'a dit qu'il avait déjà tout payé par carte de crédit. J'ai eu peur de comprendre… Alors tout cet argent serait pour moi?

Etant donné qu'il avait payé le chef pour qu'il me donne ma soirée, je suis rentré chez moi avec trois heures d'avance. Le métro était quasiment vide, il n'y avait aucun bruit pour meubler le ronronnement de la rame. Idem quand je suis arrivé dans le quartier populaire abritant mon minuscule appartement. Personne, pas un chat.

C'est gris, c'est sombre, c'est vide.

J'aime pas le vide.

Je serre toujours la liasse de grosses coupures dans mon poing. Cet argent arrangerait bien des choses dans ma misérable petite vie. Pour commencer, je pourrait m'acheter un radiateur électrique, et aussi un absorbeur d'humidité parce qu'en période des pluies le plâtre de mes murs se gorge d'eau et emplit mon logement d'une odeur douceâtre.

J'allume la lumière. "Home, sweet home" disait mon père lorsqu'il rentrait le soir après avoir passé la journée à la caserne. Je me contente de lancer un "tadaima" dans le vide. Je n'ai même pas un chat ou un poisson rouge pour donner le change dans ce minable deux pièces de banlieue.

Un crochet par la cuisine. Je jette un coup d'œil au contenu du frigidaire. Des sushis lyophilisés, un pot de teriyaki périmé et quelques canettes de dango… Pas faim.

Et maintenant je fais quoi? J'ai même pas la télé pour m'accaparer l'esprit. Je regarde l'argent. Je me dis qu'avec, je pourrais acquérir un home cinéma avec lecteur DVD et son dolby. Le tout prendrait la moitié du salon, et puis j'ai même pas de canapé. Je regarde ma montre: 22h. Il est encore tôt… Je fais quoi?

Je pense à Sakura. Elle doit encore être en train de trimer au restaurant. Depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, on ressort plus ou moins ensembles. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits chez elle, et puis hier elle "soufflé l'idée" de l'inviter au cinéma. Quand même, elle ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Avant, on faisait des sorties entre amis au bar du coin et on couchait ensembles, rien de plus. En fait je pensait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de nous deux. Apparemment j'étais dans le faux.

Elle va certainement m'appeler ce soir. Ca aussi c'est nouveau. Et puis elle me demande son avis sur pas mal de choses. "Tu aimes mes cheveux? Et ma robe? Je t'invite à manger ce soir chez moi, tu voudra manger quoi?" et ainsi de suite. Ca deviens compliqué cette relation. D'un côté ça me touche, de savoir que je compte un peu pour quelqu'un, mais d'un autre… Ben je sais plus comment réagir. Et puis en fait je commence à me dire que j'arriverais jamais à tomber amoureux d'elle…

Et l'autre… Je me demande à quoi peux bien être occupé un mec comme lui. Il doit être en train de se faire un rail de coke dans sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, le tout arrosé du saké le plus cher du marché. Je me suis jamais drogué, j'ai jamais fréquenté des gens qui le faisaient. Bon, un petit joint de temps en temps, mais c'est vraiment pas comparable. Je me demande ce que ces gens là recherchent en s'explosant la tronche avec ces trucs… En tout cas, une chose est certaine, c'est pas moi qui pourrait m'en acheter.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars s'intéresse tant à moi? Je vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrait avoir de plus qu'un autre. Un jeune à peine majeur qui a quitté sa province natale dans l'espoir de faire fortune et qui c'est retrouvé embourbé dans cette mégalopole, à trimer pour louer un appart' minable dans un quartier minable, pour pouvoir se payer des fringues minables et aller de temps en temps dans un resto minable, qui a deux boulots minables et un avenir non moins minable. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai d'intéressant.

Et puis pourquoi il m'a donné cet argent? "Tu fais peine à voir, Naruto."…

-Vous désirez monsieur?

-Vous pouvez me rappeler le numéro de la chambre de M. Uchiwa s'il vous plaît?

-Certainement, c'est la 879, au…

- Cinquante quatrième étage, je sais. Merci.

-Attendez monsieur! Vous ne m'avez pas…

Trop tard pour le réceptionniste, je suis déjà dans l'ascenseur. J'ai tourné comme un fauve en cage hier soir dans mon appartement, et puis finalement j'ai compris. Alors me voilà de nouveau dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de Tokyo, à huit heures du matin, fermement décidé à faire bouffer son argent à ce monsieur Uchiwa.

Je sors de l'ascenseur et traverse d'un pas décidé l'immense couloir. Chambre 879… J'y suis.

Je frappe vivement à la porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Il ne ferme pas à clé?

J'appelle. Pas de réponse. Timidement, je passe la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte et demande si il y a quelqu'un, mais rien.

Allons bon, je n'ai tout de même pas traversé la moitié de la ville pour rien! Alors j'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me mets en quête d'une quelconque feuille de papier et d'un stylo, mais à part trois paquets de feuilles slim, du tabac, de la Marijuanna et quelques sachets de poudre – sans oublier d'innombrables cadavres de bouteilles, il n'y a rien dans ce luxueux salon privé.

Tant pis alors. Je pose la liasse de billets sur la table basse, il comprendra bien. Et puis je fait demi-tour et repasse la porte d'entrée.

-Uzumaki-san?

Je sens mes cheveux se hérisser sur mon cuir chevelu en entendant sa voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne et fouille la grande pièce du regard, mais je ne vois personne. Et puis un mouvement attire mon attention. Il est là, assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en cuir, dans un coin sombre.

-Vous partez déjà, Uzumaki-san?

-Depuis quand êtes vous là?

-Oh, depuis que vous êtes entrés.

-Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas répondu quand j'ai appelé?

-Je vous observais.

D'un geste souple, il descend de son siège et s'approche de moi. Je me rend seulement compte qu'il est en peignoir. Apparemment il sors juste de la salle de bain puisque ses mèches noires sont encore gorgées d'eau.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi matinale, Uzumaki-san?

-Je suis venu vous rendre votre argent.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi donc?

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je vous ai jamais demandé la charité.

Il a un petit rire qui plisse à peine la commissure de ses lèvres. Je le vois s'asseoir dans le grand canapé en cuir et s'affairer avec sa drogue. Ca me met mal à l'aise de le voir faire ça sans aucune honte devant moi. Mais bon, il ne me regarde pas, c'est déjà ça.

-Après tout, vous n'êtes pas si cartésien que ça.

-Quel est le rapport?

-En général, les esprits cartésiens aiment les cadeaux d'ordre matériel ou pratique. L'argent en fait partie. Donc soit je me suis trompé sur votre compte, soit vous avez énormément de fierté, soit vous cherchiez une bonne excuse pour venir me voir… Ou bien un peu de tout cela.

Je préfère garder le silence. J'ai envie de nier tout en bloc, mais en même temps, il est dans le vrai. Oui je ne suis pas si matérialiste que ça, oui je suis fier et oui… j'avais envie de le revoir. Il m'invite à m'asseoir. Moi qui il y a à peine quelques instants était décidé à l'envoyer chier vite fait, bien fait, me voilà assis en face de lui à le regarder sniffer sa dose de coke matinale.

En vérité, ce gars là a beau m'insupporter, il m'intrigue aussi de plus en plus. Une question surtout me brûle les lèvres, mais il reprend la parole avant que je n'aie le temps de la poser.

-Pour ne rien vous cacher, je vous ai donné cet argent parce que je savais que vous viendriez le me rapporter. Tel que je vous connaît, vous devez être d'assez mauvaise humeur, n'est-ce pas, Uzumaki-san?

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Ca y est, la colère a repris le dessus sur la curiosité. Mais de quel droit un mec comme lui, avec qui je n'ai absolument rien à voir, se permet de me juger? Ce gars là doit avoir un problème d'ego, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Oh que si je vous connaît. Mieux que vous-même. Je vous connais comme si je vous avais enfanté, Uzumaki-san.

-Ah vraiment? Et bien dans ce cas dites-moi quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. dis-je sur un ton volontairement ironique.

Si j'avais pu prévoir sa réaction, je n'aurai certainement pas dit ça… Il m'a répondu d'un ton calme et détaché, sans me lâcher une seconde du regard. Toujours ce regard. Je ne supporte plus ça.

-Pour votre première fois, vous aviez 15ans. C'était avec une bonne amie de votre lycée, vous l'avez fait dans votre chambre, pendant les vacances scolaires d'été.

Je lui lance un regard sceptique. Ce genre de choses est assez banal et il n'a donné qu'une réponse vague. On peut aisément mettre ça sur le compte de la chance.

-Vous avez échangé votre premier baiser à 12 ans, avec un autre garçon. Votre père vous a abandonnés vous et votre mère alors que vous aviez 10 ans et avant cela, il vous frappait régulièrement. Quand vous étiez à l'école primaire, vos camarades vous jetaient des pierres en vous traitant de "sale gaijin" et de "démon jaune". Vous êtes né ne 14 février 1985 à l'hôpital national d'Ishigaki. Pour rentrer plus dans les détails, je peux vous dire que lorsque vous étiez petit, vous parliez avec des animaux et que votre mère vous croyait posséder par un démon. Elle vous a d'ailleurs confié à un moine Taoïste pendant trois semaines afin qu'il purifie votre corps. Je peux dire que pendant votre adolescence vous vendiez vos aquarelles sur la plage principale d'Ishigaki pour vous faire de l'argent de poche. Votre plat favori, ce sont les râmens au teriyaki. Vous aimez tous les types de musique, avec un faible pour les albums de Mike Oldfield. Vous parlez couramment l'Okinawaïen, le Japonais et l'anglais. Vous avez fumé votre première cigarette…

-STOP!

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de crier. C'en était trop, j'en pouvais plus. Franchement, se faire déballer toute ça vie comme ça, par un inconnu dont vous ne savez pratiquement rien, et ben ça fait bizarre. Bon sang mais de qu'elle planète il vient? Tout à coup il me fait peur. Franchement peur. Je m'étais dressé sur mes jambes lorsque j'avais crié, et je recule maintenant vers la porte d'entrée sans le quitter des yeux.

Lui est resté tranquillement assis en tailleur dans le canapé. Il y a peut-être l'espèce de lueur rouge dans ses yeux charbons qui c'est terni, mais rien de plus. J'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Je pose la main sur la poignée et jette un dernier regard vers lui. Il est occupé à aspirer par la narine une ligne de poudre.

-Uzumaki-san, vous devriez vous interroger sur le sens de votre vie.

-Occupez-vous de votre vie plutôt. Je pense que vous avez plus de problèmes que moi.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Je vais partir. Ne m'appelez plus. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

-Je vous fais peur, Uzumaki-san?

-Vous êtes malsain.

Il relève la tête vers moi. Il a encore quelques traces de cocaïne sous le nez. Son expression me trouble, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je sors de la pièce dans le silence ce plus complet. Cependant, sa voix s'élève une dernière fois avant que je n'aie complètement refermé la porte sur moi:

-Au fait, toutes mes félicitations, Uzumaki-san…

Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit. Je sais pas pourquoi il me félicite, j'en ai rien à faire. La seule chose à laquelle je pense en cet instant, c'est de mettre un maximum de distance entre cet hôtel et moi…

De retour chez moi, j'ai fermé la porte à clé et je me suis effondré, à bout de souffle, dans le couloir. Bon, on se calme. Respire. Il n'y a pas de qui s'affoler. Bon, okay, un junkie que j'ai rencontré par hasard par le biais de mon boulot viens de déballer certains détails de mon passé dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, mais… Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça! Je sais pas moi, c'est une sorte de super agent secret, ou alors il fait partie du FBI, d'INTERPOL, ou que sais-je? C'est peut-être à cause de mon père. Il a fait des conneries aux USA et je sais pas pourquoi mais à cause de lui les services secrets américains s'intéressent à moi. Quelque chose de plausible bon sang!

Mon téléphone sonne. Pffiou, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en l'entendant. Maintenant je regarde le vieil appareil posé à même le sol avec de grands yeux effrayés. J'ai peur de décrocher… Et si c'était lui? Allons, ressaisis-toi Naruto, c'est qu'un téléphone! Un tas de câbles et de circuits imprimés sous une coque en plastique. Ca n'a jamais tué personne un téléphone!

Avec des gestes tremblants, je décroche le combiné et tente d'articuler un "moshi moshi" qui se voudrait normal, mais ma voix tremble trop.

Je ne peux réfréner un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de ma supérieure. Soulagement qui ne dure pas longtemps d'ailleurs…

-Uzumaki, vous êtes viré.

-Quoi? Mais comment? Pourquoi?

-Non seulement vous êtes un incapable, mais en plus vous avez plus de deux heures de retard! Il y a déjà un bon moment que je songeait à vous licencier, et votre absence de ce matin est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Nous vous enverrons le chèque des deux dernières semaines de travail dans les plus brefs délais.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me…

Trop tard. Elle a raccroché. Et merde, il me manquait plus que ça! Ce travail était vraiment merdique, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette conasse de Sayoko, mais c'était sur ce salaire que je vivais! L'autre emploi, c'est qu'un mi-temps, avec je gagne tout juste de quoi payer les factures et remplir le frigo.

Merde, merde, merde! Et tout ça pour rendre du putain de fric à un connard de gosse de riche! J'aurai jamais du aller le voir, j'aurais jamais du lui rendre son argent, j'aurai même jamais du cliquer sur son nom y'a deux semaines!

On frappe à la porte. Décidément, y'a pas moyen d'avoir la paix dans son malheur cinq petites minutes? J'ouvre d'un geste brusque et aboie un "quoi encore?" à l'intention de mon visiteur qui s'avère être…

-Sakura? Tu veux quoi?

-Heu, bonjour Naruto je… Je voulais te parler. J'ai téléphoné à ton boulot mais ils ont dit que tu n'étais pas venu ce matin alors je suis passée…

-Ouais ben repasse plus tard.

-Non! C'est important, il faut que tu m'écoutes… S'il te plaît.

Je la dévisage un moment. Bon sang, ils se sont tous passés le mot aujourd'hui pour me pourrir l'existence ou quoi? J'allais lui refermer la porte au nez quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Alors je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Soupir… Pourvu qu'elle fasse vite.

Je ne l'invite pas à s'asseoir, je ne lui propose pas à boire. Je me plante en face d'elle et croise le bras.

-Bon, tu veux quoi?

-Je… J'ai du retard.

-Du retard dans quoi? Si t'étais plus précise ça serait pas mal.

-Du retard dans mes règles, voilà!

Bon sang, me dites pas qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici juste pour me parler de ses problèmes de menstruations! J'ai une de ces envies de la foutre dehors… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est d'être tout seul. Et de me prendre une bonne cuite. J'ai envie d'être au calme et de recasser dans ma tête toutes les emmerdes qui me tombent dessus depuis quelques temps, et puis aussi de chercher une solution pour me sortir la gueule de la merde.

-Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute que t'ai tes machins en grève?

-Mais c'est pas possible ça! T'es con ou tu le fait exprès?

-Bon, si t'étais venue pour m'insulter, tu peux dégager tout de suite!

Et ça y est, elle se met à pleurer… Bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur là, et puis j'ai crié aussi, mais en même temps c'est elle qui vient me faire chier!

-Sakura, arrête de chialer s'il te plaît… soupirais-je.

-Tu… Tu ne comprends pas, c'est… Tu sais, je t'aime moi…

-…

Là je sais pas quoi dire. C'est la première fois qu'elle me dit ça, alors que ça fait plus ou moins un an et demie qu'on est "ensembles". Ca y est, elle a réussi avoir mon attention. Je consens à la prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de la consoler. Elle viens appuyer son visage contre mon torse et s'agrippe à mon pull en continuant à pleurer. J'aime pas quand les gens pleurent. Je me retrouve comme un con, je sais jamais comment réagir. Le seul truc que je trouve à faire, c'est de lui tapoter le dos maladroitement.

-Je… On a pas une vie facile tous les deux, et puis t'es un petit ami bizarre. M'enfin, c'est vrai que moi aussi mais bon… Moi je te l'avais jamais dit, j'aurait peut-être du… Je t'aime, et puis c'est dur de voir que toi t'en a rien à faire. C'est vrai quoi, t'es jamais jaloux, tu me fait pas de cadeaux, tu pense pas à ma fête, ni à mon anniversaire, jamais de compliments. Y'a que quand tu me fait l'amour que j'ai l'impression de compter pour toi. Quand je te sens en moi, quand tu me serres contre toi et tout… Et puis après, quand tu t'endors en me tenant dans tes bras. Mais maintenant ça sera plus pareil… J'ai peur Naruto!

-Mais de quoi tu parles? De quoi t'as peur?

-J'ai peur de ta réaction parce que…

-Oh merde à la fin, Sakua! Crache le morceau!

-Je… Je suis… J'attends un enfant.

-Quoi? De qui?

-De toi. Il est de toi.

-Non, c'est pas possible ça…

Moi? Etre père? C'est impossible. Ca ne peux pas être vrai, je refuse d'y croire!

-Mais t'es sure de ton coup là? Je veux dire, t'as fait des analyses, t'es allée à l'hôpital?

-Oui, j'ai tout fait.

-Mais… Depuis quand tu le sais?

-Hier soir. J'ai eu un malaise alors Temari m'a emmenée à l'hôpital.

-Et t'es sûre que c'est moi le père?

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour les larmes. Mais cette fois c'est une véritable explosion; elle se débat, elle me frappe le torse de ses petits poings crispés… Et puis elle se met à hurler que je ne suis qu'un monstre, qu'elle n'est jamais allée voir ailleurs elle, qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. C'est bien ma veine. Moi ça m'aurai arrangé qu'elle aille voir ailleurs justement. Et puis j'ose enfin poser la question fatidique:

-Et tu vas te le faire enlever, hein?

-…

-Sakura… Tu peux pas le garder!

-Je… Je veux pas, tu m'entends? JE VEUX LE GARDER!

-Sakura, calme toi!

-Non je me calme pas! Je refuse d'avorter! C'est notre enfant!

-Mais je peux pas m'en occuper. Je veux pas d'enfant!

-Je… JE TE DETESTE! SALAUD, SALAUD, SALAUD!

Et la revoilà à me frapper de toute sa faible force. Moi je ne fait toujours rien pour me défendre. De toute façon mon cerveau c'est déconnecté. Finalement elle s'arrête et, avant de quitter l'appartement, me crache au visage qu'elle souhaite de tout son cœur que je finisse seul car c'est tout ce que je mérite.

La porte qui claque. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Tout ce que je mérite…

Je me dirige lentement vers les placards de la cuisine et ouvre un tiroir. Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul. Tout ce que je mérite…

Le whisky bon marché me brûle la gorge, mais qu'importe. Ce que je cherche, c'est cet état second dans lequel ce liquide ambré amène les gens.

"Vous devriez vous interroger sur le sens de votre vie"… Avant, le sens de ma vie, c'était de dessiner. J'ai perdu ça en venant ici. Depuis, ma vie n'a plus de sens. Je travaille, je mange, je bois, je sors une fois par semaine, et puis je dors. Ma seule véritable "vie sociale", c'était Sakura, et encore… Tout ce que j'ai eu, j'ai fini par le perdre. Et c'est entièrement ma faute.

J'ai tout raté dans ma vie. Il me reste quoi? De toute façon j'ai jamais rien eu. Tout ce que je mérite, maintenant, c'est de mourir avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. Ce ne sera pas un harakiri en bonne et due forme, avec public et compagnie, mais bon. A chacun d'orchestrer la mort qu'il peux.

Pas de testament. De toute façon j'ai rien à donner. Pas de lettre d'adieu. Je saurai pas quoi dire à ma mère, ni à Sakura. Je me mets à genoux, face à la fenêtre. Le couteau bien calé dans la main droite. Une dernière volonté?

Une cigarette.

Je l'ai fumée jusqu'au filtre. Elle c'est consumée trop vite. C'était la dernière du paquet. Je sens la petite lame émoussée du couteau de cuisine qui s'enfonce dans mon avant-bras, l'entaillant dans le sens de la longueur. Plus grosse est l'entaille, plus vite le sang s'en va.

C'est long.

Ca doit faire un bon quart d'heure déjà que je me vide, mais c'est pas assez rapide. Je me souviens de mes cours de premier secours… Ils nous avaient appris à faire un point de compression sur les artères principales du corps en cas d'hémorragie. C'est ça, juste sous l'aisselle…

Cette fois le sang coule vraiment beaucoup. Je pense au propriétaire. Le pauvre, il devra changer intégralement la moquette… Putain, je suis en train de crever et je pense à mon proprio! Et dire que Temari me disait que je n'avait aucun sens de l'humour…

J'ai le tournis. Je m'allonge mollement sur le sol. Le peu de forces qui me restaient sont en train de m'abandonner. Mes paupières s'alourdissent, se ferment toutes seules…

-Allons, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?…

Cette voix… Dans un ultime effort, je ré ouvre les yeux pour le voir, lui, accroupi à mes côtés. Il me sourit. Pas de ce sourire creux qu'il m'adressait. Cette fois, c'est un vrai sourire. Un peu triste, mais il est beau. Je le vois prendre ma main droite, celle qui serre encore le couteau. Il la lève et pose sa joue dans ma paume.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Uzumaki-san. Je suis là.

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je n'ai plus mal, je ne ressens plus rien. En fait je deviens indifférent à tout. Il fait noir. Non pas un noir vide et froid. Ce serait plutôt un noir empli de chaleur. Je pense que les fœtus doivent se sentir comme ça dans le ventre de leur mère.

Pourvu que je reste ici. Dehors, c'est pas bien. Dehors, c'est dangereux. Dehors, c'est pas ma place…

* * *

Et bien… Voilà que je deviens tragique. (Ça doit être parce que je viens de regarder l'Eurovision, ça m'a déprimé, cet étalage de conneries).

Bref, rassurez vous, Naruto ne vas pas mourir… M'enfin je dis ça mais je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vas devenir en vrai XD.

NAN je plaisante! Ca serait ballot que je fasse crever le héros au troisième chapitre.

Un petit mot pour les lecteurs/lectrices un peu timides ou fainéants pour finir: (à prendre au second dergé, c'est un délire que je viens de me faire, et puis ça détendra l'atmosphère un peu de légèreté)

**Review, définition.**

_-"Review" est un mot anglais signifiant "re-vue", autrement dit, littéralement, cela ne veux rien dire; ou bien cela veux dire que l'autatrice est une bille en anglais._

_-La "review" désigne un commentaire écrit ou oral d'un texte._

_-La "review" peut être positive ou négative, elle a le droit de comporter des fautes grammaticales ou orthographiques, elle permet de faire part à l'auteur de son ressenti par rapport à un texte bien défini._

_-La brigade des mœurs ne lis pas les reviews. Vous pouvez donc poster en toute sérénité, sans peur des conséquences de vos dires._

_-Le fait de "reviewer" n'entraîne aucune lésion physiologique ou psychosomatique. Vous pouvez donc en user à outrance en toute sécurité._

_-Rédiger une "review" ne prend que quelques instants; à moins, bien sûr, d'écrire une critique hyper développée ou de faire part à l'auteur de ses idées ou suppositions pour la suite du récit, ou encore pour faire une analyse poussée dudit récit._

_-La "review" est le salaire, la récompense, le dédommagement pour l'auteur du temps qu'il ou elle a passé à mettre au point un scénario et rédiger son récit. En d'autres termes, si l'auteur ne reçoit pas de reviews, il estimera que le temps qu'il passe à la rédaction de sa fiction est du temps perdu et cessera donc toute activité._

_-Et enfin, si le lecteur qui se croit avisé se dit "bof, pas envie de reviewer, un autre le fera", qu'il sache que c'est en ayant cet état d'esprit que la France viens d'élire un président DE MERDE. (et si vous êtes Sarkoziste, je ne vous en veux pas... Mais bon.)_

… Et je vais vraiment me creuser la tête pour le prochain chapitre XD… Ah làlàlà, dur dur de trouver une façon originale de pousser les gens à la review! PS: le paragraphe précédent ne vaut pas uniquement pour cette fic, c'est pareil pour tout le mondeuuuuu!!!

Bon, en attendant je remercie encore tous les gens qui m'encouragent et/ou qui portent un regard critique sur ce que je fais. Vous m'aidez bien plus que vous ne pouvez vous en douter!


	4. Dialogues partie 1

**Entre gris clair et gris foncé.**

Bon, je m'excuse encore pour le retard… Comme je l'ai dit dans ma p'tite annonce, j'ai accumulé un max de boulot en retard. Vraiment, il me tarde le 15 juin que j'ai fini cette pu de formation.

Voici donc un chapitre que je considère encore plus "bizarre" que les trois précédents…

Vu qu'il s'annonce franchement long, j'ai préféré le séparer en deux, donc vous avez ici la première partie (la logique même XD).

* * *

Réponses aux reviews, de plus en plus nombreuses alors je suis aux anges!

**Cyrca: **Contente que le début t'ai plu J'espère bien qu'il en sera de même pour la suite!!!

**Toons:** Un grand merci à toi pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! (et je tombe dans le banal dans mes réponses là...)

**Dragonneva:** Je t'ai traumayisé du Sasuke on dirait XD... Bon, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te feront moins peurXD

**Scooby-Doo:** Nan pas fessée . voilà la suite, alors sois gentille stp!

**Nakaria** : Donc voilà la suite… J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, et en tout cas, merci beaucoup!

**Lasurvolte **: Oui, Sasuke fait peur et c'est fait exprès (gniark gniarkrire sardonique à la Gargamel)… Ce chapitre te fera peut-être un petit peu changer d'avis. La phrase du sourire au téléphone, c'est un truc que ma prof de comm' me répète sans arrêt depuis le début de ma formation en fait XD. Côté Temari (et Shika), on la reverra dans un ou deux chapitres. Ces deux là ont un rôle assez important, mais pas tout de suite. Et puis pour le reste je ne veux pas spoiler, pour une fois qu'il y a un minimum de suspense dans une de mes fics!

**Cactus07** : En fait je t'ai demandé si tu étais ardéchoise à cause de ton pseudo: le 07, c'est l'indicatif de l'Ardèche… Mais là, non seulement tu connaît le grand, le génialissime, l'excellentissime Mike Oldfield, mais en plus tu viens des Pyrénées! Une basque en plus XD (nan mais parce que moi en fait je suis des Hautes Pyrénées)… Bref, si tu es blonde ET basque, ce n'est pas si grave. Donc voilà la suite, pas mal longue en plus… J'espère que ça calmera un peu ton appétit!

**Ayura-Chan** : Oui j'avoue, je me suis surprise moi-même… Ecrire le suicide de mon Naruto adoré, ça m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Bon, en tout cas t'en fait pas, Sasuke vas le "sauver"!

**Naruto-girl** : Gore non… Je n'ai jamais encore publié de fics gores XD. Ca, à côté c'est du Walt Disney. Alors non, Sasuke n'est pas Dieu, (loin de lé même) XD. Et ne t'en fait pas, à moins d'écrire sous l'emprise d'extasy (ce qui se produira lorsque TF1 se mettra à diffuser des émissions intelligentes (Ushuaïa et les experts mis à part)) que j'écrirai une histoire où Naruto meurs. Sasuke je dis pas, mais Naruto, c'est absolument impossible…

**Liline** : Ah ben apparemment ma définition sur la review a eu du succès… (kamisama, mais que vais-je faire pour ce chapitre?) Donc un gigantesque merci pour tes encouragements, et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

**Staphyla** : "review" veux certainement dire quelque chose, c'est juste moi qui suis trop débile pour trouver une bonne traduction XD

**Jojo** : Non, Naruto ne meurs pas vraiment… M'enfin bon, c'est compliqué, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas définitivement mort, voilà, je peux pas faire plus compliqué là. Donc tu est Sarkoziste, et je ne t'en veux pas non plus! A la revoyure!

**Ishimaru Tsukiyo** : Pour la fin, tu a parfaitement raison… En fait il était trois heures du mat et je commençais à avoir sommeil. J'ai tout laissé en plan en me disant de retoucher la fin le lendemain. Seulement la nuit est passée par là, du coup j'ai zappé et j'ai publié tel quel. Bon, entretemps je m'en étais rendue compte, mais j'ai eu la flemme… (tu a le droit de me taper . )… Et pour le truc de Sasuke, c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, je me suis dit "je devrait peut-être changer, sinon y'en a qui vont penser que Sasuke est la môman de Naruto"… Et ben ça a pas loupé. Rassure-toi, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre ces deux là XD.

**Ilkaria** : Moui, de la souffrance il y en aura, ne t'en fais donc pas!

**Soleeiila** : Et oui, Sasuke savait pour la paternité future de Naruto! Pour le fantôme j'y ai pensé, mais après ça aurai un peu trop ressemblé à "et si c'était vrai" de Marc Lévy et pour une fois que j'essaye de faire un minimum original XD…

**Cc** : Ah ben merci bien, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu par la suite…

**Menaline** : Ta curiosité vis-à-vis de Sasuke se verra un peu comblée dans ce chapitre, en revanche, pour Naruto, je n'apporte pas énormément de réponses encore… Ah, et puis je dois te féliciter, parce que moi j'ai même pas eu droit de voter (double nationalité, et c'est hyper compliqué donc BREF) et la plupart de mes amis qui eux avaient leur carte électorale ne sont pas allés voter (malgré les menaces incessantes de ma part XD)… Le droit de vote est un luxe, un privilège, y'a combien de pays où le droit de vote est universel et gratuit, sans pressions aucunes? Bref je ne vais pas polémiquer, je ne suis pas sur mon blog là…

**MiraJe** : Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai parfois des passages à vide mais je n'arrête jamais bien longtemps d'écrire. Par contre là, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps vu le boulot en retard que j'ai accumulé… Mais je ferai aussi vite que possible.

**Nina225** : Je vais finir par faire crever tous mes lecteurs d'un cancer du poumon . … En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review, ça m'émotionne toujours quand on me dit ça!

**Elaelle** : Sakura enceinte, c'était un des rares trucs que j'avais prévu depuis le début, mais je me rends compte maintenant que je n'avais pas assez insisté sur sa relation avec Naruto… Bref, à présent que les bases sont posées, Sasuke vas vraiment entrer en scène…

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – Dialogues, première partie.

"_A la grande surprise du jeune homme, l'Anglais sortit d'une poche de sa veste un revolver chromé, qu'il remit à l'homme chargé de collecter les armes._

_-Pourquoi un revolver? demanda le jeune homme._

_-Pour m'aider à me fier aux gens. répondit l'Anglais._"

Paulo Coelho, "L'Alchimiste"

Du cocon noir et tiède, je passe à l'enfer d'un blanc immaculé. La lumière est partout, et en même temps elle n'éclaire nulle part. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a rien à éclairer. C'est vide. Empty. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'équivalent anglais me paraît plus approprié. Empty. Je retrouve dans ces cinq lettres l'expression exacte de cette pression qu'exerce ce vide sur moi. C'est étouffant. Oppressant. Atroce.

Je ne pouvait rêver pire enfer que celui-ci: solitude, silence, uniformité, vide. Je suis mort, je n'ai plus besoin de respirer. Et pourtant je me sens suffoquer. J'appelle à l'aide, que quelqu'un me sorte de là, mais personne ne répond. Il n'y a même pas d'écho.

Je suis resté ce qui me semblera une éternité dans cette cellule sans sol ni plafond. Je suis passé par le stade du désespoir, de la folie, je me suis apitoyé sur mon sort, j'ai confessé toutes mes fautes les unes après les autres, espérant que cela me permettrai de sortir d'ici. Puis j'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré encore. Et puis finalement je me suis refermé sur moi-même, en position fœtale, et je n'ai plus émis aucun son.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement quand j'ai commencé à émerger. Il y avait un petit son électronique en bruit de fond. L'ouïe fût le premier de mes sens qui s'éveilla; cependant j'entendais tout comme si j'avais la tête immergée dans l'eau. Suivit l'odorat. Une odeur de tabac froid… et puis aussi, un léger parfum indéfinissable. Délicat, sensuel, je ne saurai dire si c'était un parfum d'homme ou de femme.

Vint le toucher. Ca a commencé par le ventre. La nausée. De ces nausées qui vous prennent quand vous n'avez pas mangé depuis deux ou trois jours. La bouche. Pâteuse. La langue. Râpeuse. Une fois, j'ai senti qu'on me touchait. Comme des frottements sur mon torse et mes épaules. Le jour où ce fût ma main droite qui s'éveilla, j'ai bougé les doigts faiblement et j'ai senti comme un poids dessus.

Jusqu'à présent, j'ouvrais les yeux mais je ne voyais rien. Mon trop long séjour dans mon enfer blanc avait dû me brûler la rétine. Et puis, un jour, quelques points sombres sont apparus dans mon champ de vision. Ca a mis du temps. Les couleurs sont peu à peu revenues, tout était trouble cependant. Et puis je ne voyais qu'un plafond. J'étais bien incapable de tourner la tête.

Maintenant j'essaye de me concentrer sur mes membres pour essayer de les faire bouger. La main droite. La main gauche. La jambe droite. La jambe gauche. Les orteils, c'est pas encore gagné. Tout comme les doigts. Mes gestes sont encore maladroits.

Mes autres sens reviennent peu à peu à la normale quant à eux. Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais vu personne. Même pas du bruit ou des voix. C'est comme si j'étais seul dans cette sorte de luxueux appartement.

Je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure. Après tout, je suis mort. Et l'enfer blanc est loin derrière moi. Je passe mon temps à alterner moments de repos et exercices seul dans ce grand lit pour retrouver l'usage de mes membres.

Une sensation douce et tiède contre ma joue me tire de mon sommeil sans rêves. Cela me fait penser à ma mère. Elle me réveillait toujours de cette manière quand j'étais petit. Après tout, peut-être que tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent, ma vie à Tokyo, Sakura, mon travail, ce monsieur Uchiwa, mon appartement qui sentais le moisi, ma solitude, mon suicide… Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix ans et ma mère est en train de me réveiller pour ne pas que je rate le bus.

J'émets un grognement en bougeant légèrement, signifiant que je ne veux pas me réveiller. Pas tout de suite. La main quitte ma joue et le souvenir du mauvais rêve me revient.

J'ai besoin de cette main réconfortante contre mon visage. Alors je l'attrape à tâtons et la cale contre ma poitrine, à la manière d'un doudou. Je ne dors plus, le rêve se dissipe peu à peu maintenant que cette main réconfortante est là. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve…

-Uzumaki-san, réveillez vous.

Le ton est doux, mais cependant teinté d'une pointe d'autorité. Il m'en faut bien plus pour m'arracher de mon lit. Et puis je n'ai jamais aimé l'école. Les autres sont méchants avec moi.

-Non pas encore mam…

Mais soudain je comprend: Cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de ma mère. J'ouvre en grand mes yeux pour tomber sur deux charbons. Des mèches très noires, des yeux en amande, des sourcils fins, un teint très pâle. C'est un jeune homme. La première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est qu'il était très beau. La deuxième, c'est qu'il avait un air mélancolique. Qui est-ce? Je le connais, je le sais. Seulement, ma mémoire a du mal à se remettre en marche… Uchiwa. Il s'appelle Uchiwa. Ca y est, je me souviens.

Uchiwa, ce junkie pété de thunes qui me harcèle depuis quelques semaines et qui connaît toute ma vie de A à Z. Ma réaction est instantanée: je le repousse violemment loin de moi et me recroqueville comme un animal blessé et acculé dans le coin du lit le plus éloigné de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je reconnais le mobilier, le papier peint, la vue imprenable sur Tokyo… Je suis dans sa suite à l'hôtel du Park Hyatt. Alors je ne suis pas mort finalement? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fous ici?!

-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous allez bien, Uzumaki-san. me dit-il dans un léger sourire.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je me tasse encore d'avantage dans l'angle du lit, à la limite du matelas.

-M'approchez-pas! Dégagez, je veux pas vous voir!

-Allons, Uzumaki-san, je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Il s'approche encore. Je recule et tombe du lit. J'ai mal, j'ai peur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mes membres sont encore engourdis. Le temps que je tente un geste pour me relever et il est sur moi. Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais il parviens à m'immobiliser sur le sol en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Je tente de me libérer de son emprise un bon moment puis, à bout de souffle, j'abandonne en lui lançant mon regard le plus mauvais.

Lui aussi est à bout de souffle. Malgré mon état d'affaiblissement, il a eu du mal à me maîtriser. Il est petit et maigre et moi, selon les standards Japonais, je suis grand et plutôt lourd.

-Je préfère ça. me dit-il en affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissé crever tranquillement?

Je lui crache cette phrase au visage en y mettant toute l'aversion que je lui porte. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid cependant. Il se contente de me répondre avec flegme.

-Cela me regarde.

Alors là… Si j'avait été dans mon état normal, je me serait jeté sur lui pour lui casser la gueule. Ce… connard de bourgeois, junkie et alcoolo, ce mec qui s'immisce dans ma vie, qui me sauve alors que j'avais rien demandé, voilà qu'il dit que tout ça c'est pas mes affaires?!

On dit que la colère décuple les forces. Ca doit être vrai puisque soudain j'ai explosé. Sans même avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'avais inversé la situation, me retrouvant au dessus de lui et enroulant mes mains autour de son cou, écrasant la peau diaphane entre mes doigts crispés.

Mon corps a bougé tout seul. La peur a laissé place à la rage. Toute l'aversion que je ressens pour ce beau jeune homme qui a tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu et qui me regarde comme si j'étais sa chose…

Il me lance à présent un regard bien différent. Ses yeux charbons deviennent brillants, sa cage thoracique s'élève par saccades. Je devine une lueur de peur dans ses pupilles sombres et j'en tire une gigantesque satisfaction. Jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui était en position de supériorité. Mais maintenant il se rend compte qu'il n'est en vérité qu'un vulgaire petit insecte que je pourrait écrabouiller entre mes poings. En cet instant il n'est rien. Et moi je suis tout.

Le voir ainsi, faible et effrayé, le fait de sentir littéralement sa vie entre mes doigts... J'ai envie de lui crier "alors, monsieur Uchiwa? Vous l'aviez pas prévu ça, hein? Et c'est qui le plus fort maintenant?" Je sais que si je n'exerçais qu'à peine une pression un peu plus forte sur sa trachée, il ne pourrait plus respirer. Il semble en avoir conscience lui-même puisqu'il commence à se débattre faiblement. Je resserre un peu plus mes doigts autour de son coup. Ses gestes se font plus précipités, plus violents. Mais les coups de genoux qu'il me donne pour me déstabiliser, ses mains fines qui s'agitent et tentent d'atteindre mon visage, me font autant d'effet que des coups d'épées dans l'eau.

Il ne peut plus respirer, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux commence à virer au rouge et il semble me supplier du regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Monsieur Uchiwa qui me supplie du regard! Ses mains finissent pas s'agripper à mes phalanges dans une ultime tentative pour me repousser…

Et puis soudain je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire… Je suis en train d'étrangler un être humain. Un vrai connard, certes, mais un être humain quand même. Immédiatement, je le relâche et m'effondre sur l'épaisse moquette. Mes forces m'ont quitté aussi vite qu'elle sont venues. Je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer mon geste.

J'ai envie de vomir… J'étais en train de… De sang froid… Et j'en étais satisfait…

Un haut le cœur plus fort que les autres me fait recracher tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. C'est-à-dire rien. L'odeur âcre de la bile envahit mes narines et le liquide translucide imbibe la moquette. Je n'ai même pas la force de me sortir la tête de cette répugnante flaque que je viens de cracher.

L'autre est encore étalé par terre lui aussi. Il est pris d'une forte quinte de toux et se masse le cou. Une minute. Il aurait suffit d'une seule minute de plus sans air pour qu'il ne meure… J'ai trop honte. Honte de mon geste, honte de moi… Je préfère fermer les yeux et faire semblant de m'être évanoui.

Nous sommes restés très longtemps allongés par terre. J'entendais sa respiration sifflante et erratique reprendre peu à peu un débit plus normal… Et puis je l'entends bouger. Moi je fait toujours semblant de dormir. Je faisais ça quand j'étais petit et que j'avais fait une bêtise. Je fermais les yeux et j'attendais que mon père quitte la pièce et me laisse tranquille. Je me disait que si je ne le voyait pas, lui non plus ne pouvait pas me voir. Même après avoir pris un nombre incalculable de raclées j'y croyais toujours…

-Vous me haïssez, Uzumaki-san. Je le sais bien.

Sa voix est étrange… Presque triste on dirait. J'aurai été à sa place, j'aurai quitté la pièce le plus vite possible. Au lieu de ça, je le sens s'accroupir tout près de moi. Ce mec est vraiment pas net.

-Après tout, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… On haït bien trop souvent ce que l'on ne connaît pas.

Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas bougé. J'étais bien résolu à ne pas le faire, mais quand j'ai senti sa main écarter de mon front une mèche de cheveux, je n'ai pas pu retenir un geste pour le repousser. Il soupire.

-Bon… Je vais appeler le room service. Vous devez mourir de faim.

Je le sens se lever et j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir quitter la pièce et refermer sans bruits la porte derrière lui. La joue toujours collée à ma propre bile, je ne bouge toujours pas.

Je sens un souffle d'air glacial contre mon dos. La baie vitrée est entr'ouverte et je remarque seulement maintenant je suis vêtu d'un simple pantalon en fine toile blanche.

J'ai froid.

Je suis fatigué.

Le grand lit, avec ses épaisses couvertures, se trouve à un mètre à peine.

Le silence a repris le dessus dans la chambre d'hôtel. Peu à peu, ma respiration s'apaise…

**o°o°o°o**

Je me suis endormi. Quand je me réveille, la nuit est tombée sur Tokyo. Quelques gratte-ciels, dominant la masse des buildings plus trapus, semblent observer la ville, drapés dans leurs fins nuages de pollution. Je suis de retour dans le grand lit aux draps immaculés. Je n'ai même pas senti qu'on m'y avait remis.

J'entends une voix s'élever du fond de la pièce. Je tourne la tête et vois une fine silhouette se détacher de la pénombre. Encore lui. Toujours lui.

Cette fois cependant, je ne ressens plus la peur panique qui m'avait pris à la gorge lors de mon premier réveil. C'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit assis à l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'il soit en train de lire un livre à voix haute.

Une voix calme, pleine de douceur et de mélancolie. Il a ramené ses mèches de jais derrière ses oreilles et je peux distinguer ses yeux en amande parcourir les pages. A l'école, je n'ai jamais été bon pour les lectures à voix haute. Je mâche les mots, je lis les symboles trop vite… Lui a une très bonne intonation et détache distinctement chaque syllabe. Il bouge si bien les lèvres que je pourrais sans peine lire dessus.

-… "_que le petit prince, ayant longtemps marché à travers les sables, les rocs et les neiges, découvrit enfin une route. Et les routes vont toutes chez les hommes.  
-Bonjour, dit-il.  
C'était un jardin fleuri de roses.  
-Bonjour, dirent les roses.  
Le petit prince les regarda. Elles ressemblaient toutes à sa fleur.  
-Qui êtes-vous? leur demanda t-il, stupéfait.  
-Nous sommes des roses, dirent les roses.  
-Ah! fit le petit prince…  
Et il se sentit très malheureux. Sa fleur lui avait raconté qu'elle était seule de son espèce dans l'univers. Et voici qu'il en était cinq mille, toutes semblables, dans un seul jardin!"  
_Bonsoir, Uzumaki-san.

Je sursaute en l'entendant m'interpeller. Je crois bien que je m'étais perdu dans sa lecture. C'est une jolie histoire, je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Il referme son livre et le pose sur une table basse à proximité avant de prendre une grande rasade se saké à même la bouteille. Et puis il se lève et viens s'asseoir au pied du grand lit dans lequel je suis étendu. Instinctivement, je ramène mes jambes vers moi.

-C'était quoi? Votre livre je veux dire.

-Un conte écrit par un Français. Antoine de Saint Exupéry. C'est l'histoire d'une drôle de rencontre entre un aviateur échoué dans le Sahara et un petit prince amoureux d'une fleur.

Un énorme silence s'installe entre nous deux. Il ne me dévisage plus comme avant. Il ne me regarde même plus d'ailleurs. Désormais, ses yeux charbons sont perdus dans une contemplation silencieuse de la ville en contrebas. Je le comprend et ne le déplore pas. Après tout, cet après-midi même j'ai essayé de l'étrangler.

Le souvenir de mon acte ramène à moi la nausée. Je me sens mal à l'aise ici. Même si tout semble paisible, même si il ne me regarde plus, même si il ne semble plus vouloir tenter de m'approcher. J'ai envie de lui demander de me ramener chez moi, mais je n'ose pas rompre ce semblant de calme. Il soupire puis, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre, il se met à dire dans un murmure presque inaudible:

-J'ai été un véritable imbécile. Je m'en excuse. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes mort, Uzumaki-san.

-Mais je ne suis pas mort.

-Si vous êtes morts.

-Si j'étais mort, je ne serais pas ici. Vous êtes encore ivre.

-Je ne serais jamais assez ivre, ou drogué, pour ne plus rien savoir.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Et puis je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de comprendre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Après ce que j'ai fait cet après midi, je commence à avoir plus peur de moi que de lui.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Il ne répond pas. A la place, il saute à bas du lit et vas chercher un plateau posé sur la même table basse sur laquelle repose le mince livre dont il a lu un passage tout à l'heure.

Avec des gestes lents, il pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux ne se sont toujours pas posés sur moi.

-C'est un assortiment. J'ai demandé du foid, je ne savais pas quand vous vous réveilleriez.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi. répétais-je.

Il commence à s'affairer, enlevant le cellophane sur les barquettes de sushi, déballant les baguettes à usage unique, débouchant les fioles de sauce.

-J'espère qu'il y en aura suffisamment. Si vous avez encore faim, dites-le moi. J'en commanderais d'autres.

Il m'énerve… J'attrape son bras dans un geste nerveux et répète une nouvelle fois d'une voix forte que je veux rentrer chez moi. C'est la première fois que je l'entends bégayer. Il tente faiblement de se dégager, mais je ne lâche pas prise. Cette fois j'en suis sûr: il évite mon regard.

-U… Ukumaki-san… Vous me faites mal… Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous.

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi?

-Lâchez moi s'il vous plaît.

-Non! Je veux savoir!

-TU ME FAIT MAL NARUTO!

Sous le choc, j'ai lâché prise. Il a crié d'une voix aiguë, limite hystérique. Et maintenant il est retourné se réfugier sur le canapé et avale à grandes gorgées l'alcool que contient sa bouteille. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. J'ai serré son bras, mais pas si fort que ça… Je dois l'avouer, ça me fait un choc de le voir perdre son sang froid pour si peu.

-Pourquoi vous dites que je peux pas rentrer chez moi?

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes mort.

Là, il commence vraiment à m'énerver…

-Bordel mais non je ne suis pas mort! Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir en plus! C'est qui qui était à deux doigts de vous tuer tout à l'heure?

-Oui mais… Votre appartement a été re-loué, vous n'avez plus de travail, plus d'argent, et puis tout le monde… Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

Il a prononcé sa dernière phrase presque à la manière d'une supplication. Replié sur lui-même, serrant sa bouteille contre son ventre, ses cheveux voilant son visage, on dirait presque un gosse. J'ai peur de comprendre ses paroles, et c'est avec appréhension que je lui pose la question suivante:

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Les sakuras commencent à fleurir…

Hein? A Tokyo, les sakuras s'éveillent fin Mars alors… Non, ce n'est pas possible… On était début décembre… Je n'ai pas pu dormir aussi longtemps! C'est absolument impossible de rester quatre mois dans le coma sans perfusions et assistance médicale! Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers la baie vitrée, mais il n'y a rien dans l'obscurité de la ville pouvant m'aider à deviner la saison.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Dès que quelque chose bouscule un peu votre logique, vous refusez tout en bloc de toute façon.

Il s'allume une cigarette et l'odeur du tabac emplit la pièce spacieuse, le cachant à moitié derrière un mince écran de fumée. Un bras enroulé autour de ses jambes, le menton posé sur ses genoux, ses cheveux mi longs en bataille cachant la moitié supérieure de son visage… On dirait un gamin qui boude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me retenez ici?

-Je ne vous retiens pas. Vous êtes libre de partir si vous voulez. Je vous demande ça comme un service.

-Bon. Alors pourquoi vous voulez que je reste?

-Parce que j'ai fait une connerie.

Première grossièreté que j'entends sortir de sa bouche. Ca fait bizarre…

-Alors maintenant vous voulez jouer les mère-Thérèsa parce que vous avez pas la conscience tranquille?

-En schématisant bien, vous brûlez.

-J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. dis-je d'un ton nerveux.

-Alors ne posez plus de questions et mangez. me répond-t-il, aggacé.

Je regarde le plateau plein de sushi. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai faim. Mais si j'accepte de manger, après je lui devrai quelque chose. Déjà que je lui dois la vie alors que je m'en serait bien passé… Mais j'ai faim. Très faim. Je regarde alternativement ce monsieur Uchiwa qui fume toujours sa cigarette en fixant le mur d'en face, puis les sushi, puis lui, les sushi, lui, les sushi, et puis je soupire et prends les baguettes.

A peine ais-je entamé goulûment mon repas qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Vous allez où?

-Maintenant que je sais que vous vous nourrissez, je suis plus tranquille.

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Depuis quand mon existence vous intéresse?

-…

Comme je ne trouve rien à répondre, je préfère me taire et continuer à engloutir mon dîner, tout en continuant à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il hausse les épaules et sors en laissant derrière lui l'odeur de sa cigarette.

J'ai envie de fumer.

Tant pis, j'attendrai qu'il revienne.

J'ai attendu pas mal de temps. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'ai fini par me rendormir. A mon réveil, il n'était pas là. J'ai encore attendu. Et puis j'en ai eu marre d'attendre, alors j'ai essayé de me lever. Sauf que mes jambes n'ont pas supporté mon poids, alors je me suis retrouvé comme un con, le visage écrasé contre la moquette, à essayer de me relever.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes jambes, et à moindre échelle mes bras, sont en cotton. Comme quand on vient d'avoir des fourmis et que le sang recommence à circuler. C'est à la limite entre la douleur et le chatouillement, et c'est franchement insupportable.

Au bout d'un bon moment, je parviens enfin à me mettre en position debout en me tenant franchement à la table de chevet. Tiens, justement, il y a un téléphone sur la table de chevet, avec un papier à côté.

_"Chers clients, avant de composer un numéro extérieur composez le 0.  
Pour joindre la réception, composez le 1.  
Pour le room service, composez le 2.  
Pour tout problème d'entretient, composez le 3."_

Je me rassois au bord du lit et compose le 1. Le réceptionniste décroche quasiment tout de suite.

-Oui, ici la réception, que puis-je pour votre service?

-Heu… dis-je très intelligemment. Monsieur Uchiwa est parti quand?

-Hier, tard dans la soirée, monsieur.

-Et il a dit quand il reviendrait?

-Non monsieur. Monsieur Uchiwa ne nous dit jamais rien vous savez.

-Ah, ok. Ben merci.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur.

J'ai à peine raccroché qu'un truc me vient à l'esprit. Je re décroche et appuie sur le même numéro.

-La réception, que puis-je pour votre service?

-Ouais, c'est encore moi. Vous pourriez me dire c'est quoi le prénom de monsieur Uchiwa?

-Attendez un instant je vous prie… Je suis désolé monsieur, sur son dossier, il est simplement inscrit "Uchiwa S.".

-Tant pis alors. Désolé pour le dérangement.

-Je suis au service de monsieur.

Je repose le combiné. Ces réceptionnistes, ils sont encore plus polis qu'un pur Japonais bien éduqué, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Bon, je vais re-tenter de marcher. Dans le salon, il doit forcément y avoir un paquet de cigarettes… Si j'arrive à m'y rendre.

* * *

Bon ça coupe un peu brusquement, mais la suite ce week-end ou au pire dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !

Par contre, je ne vais pas m'attarder des masses là parce que les cours reprennent dans 5 minutes… Bye tout le monde !!!


	5. Dialogues partie 2

**Entre gris clair et gris foncé.**

Donc la suite de chapitre 4 que j'ai splitté en deux parties… Heu, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire dessus en fait… Bon, ben je vais passer directement à la réponse aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyés!

**Netissi:** Rooo ma 'Tissi (décidément j'adore ce surnom)... désolé, gomen, sorry, hier j'ai eu une crise de foie... Je te jure que c'est vrai! J'ai passé la nuit à vomir... Vraiment désolé... Maintenant je vais mieux, rassure toi XD. Nan mais c'est quoi ce regard sceptique? Je te le jure sur la tête de L que hier soir à 20h j'étais la tête dans les WC!!! Bon, bref, gne t'aime moi aussi!

**Cactus07:** Oui, c'est vrai qu'on est (relativement) pas très éloignées… Après ça dépend si tu est sur la côte ou plutôt vers la vallée l'Ossau XD. Moi, mes morceaux préférés de Mike Oldfield, c'est Amarok et Crises soit dit en passant. Et puis Tubular Bells 1, et aussi Platinium, et l'intégrale de The Songs Of Distant Earth… (ok je me tais) Bref, la suite et comme tu le dit j'ai un emploi du temps chargé (ouin, snif, bouhou, ô rage, ô désespoir…) En tout cas, merci de poster à chaque chapitre, et puis pour tout tes encouragements!

**Lasurvolte:** (mon idole XD) Bon, là ils n'essayent plus de se tuer, promis! Et puis Naruto n'est pas vraiment mort, don't worry! Après ce chapitre, tu me diras si tu te sens "satisfaite" XD! Merci un milliard de fois pour ta review!

**Menaline:** Nan pas Orochimaru! Ca m'énerve quand il est là, tout m'énerve avec lui… Sasuke l'a tué, alleluia! Du coup je le déteste un peu moins maintenant… (merde alors, va falloir que je me trouve un autre souffre-douleur…)

**Kyu-chan:** Ah ben te voilà toute excusée! Bonne chance avec ton ordi et merci pour tes reviews!

**Staphyla:** Ca faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas posté de reviews aussi longues… Les problèmes de postage de review, ça m'est arrivé aussi et c'est pas mal chiant, je te l'accorde. Bon, pour Yellow, la parole est à la défense: J'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à écrire la fin de mes fic (faudra que j'aille voir un psy d'ailleurs XD) et en plus j'avait vraiment plus d'inspiration, je partais dans tous les sens etc… mais finalement j'ai réussi à établir un plan avec ma senseï et là, j'ai presque fini. J'avance très lentement par contre, mais les deux derniers chapitres sont terminés et il ne me manque plus que l'épilogue. Mais je ne vais tout publier que quand je serais rentrée chez moi, dans deux semaines. Voilàààà… M'étripe pas s'il te plaît. Pour Marc Lévy, j'ai jamais rien lu de lui, j'ai juste lu la quatrième de couverture de "et si c'était vrai" alors en fait je n'ai qu'une idée très vague de l'histoire XD. Naruto n'est pas mort, désolé de chambouler tes habitudes (et les miennes) quand à la physionomie de Naru et Sasuke, c'est l'histoire qui veux ça (ouais, on vas dire ça…) et... oh punaise je me suis laché pour la réponse là... Bon, la suite au prochain chapitre et continue à être égoïste!!!

**Darkbuterfly:** Quand sasuke est comment? Faible? Ouais, moi aussi j'adore le rabaisser, mouhahahaha…

**La Fougere:** Ta "review qui sert à rien" a au moins servi à quelque-chose: me remonter le moral! En tout cas, merci de me lire et à très bientôt!

Et puis pour **Yuik-sama,** merci bien pour ta review du chapitre 1!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 – Dialogues, 2ème partie.**

"_Si un arbre meurt, au coeur de la forêt Amazonienne, et que personne n'est là pour le voir, l'arbre est-il vraiment mort?_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peux continuer d'exister alors que personne ne sais qu'il existe?_"

Quand j'ai essayé de me relever, j'ai été pris de vertiges. Alors j'ai laissé tombé les cigarettes et mon projet de me rendre au salon. Je suis retourné me réfugier dans la chaleur des draps blancs du lit. J'ai envie de vomir. Encore. Je me sens vraiment pas bien. Bon sang, mais où il est passé l'autre?

Mon état c'est empiré par la suite. J'ai alterné des périodes où je tremblais de tous mes membres et d'autres où j'avais horriblement chaud. Des hauts le cœur me soulevait le ventre par moments et je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis parvenu à ne pas recracher mon repas. La fièvre me fait délirer, j'ai l'impression à chaque instant de l'entendre revenir mais, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel désespérément vide.

Et si il ne revenait pas? Si il me laissait seul ici? Je ne veux pas être seul…

…

_"Les épines, à quoi servent-elles?"  
-Les épines, ça ne sert à rien, c'est de la pure méchanceté de la part des fleurs!  
-Oh!"  
Mais après un silence il me lança, avec une sorte de rancune:  
"Je ne te crois pas! Les fleurs sont faibles. Elles sont naïves. Elles se rassurent comme elles peuvent. Elles se croient terribles avec leurs épines…"  
Je ne répondis rien. A cet instant-là, je me disais: "Si ce boulon résiste encore, je le ferai sauter d'un coup de marteau." Le petit prince dérangea de nouveau mes réflexions:  
"Et tu crois, toi, que les fleurs…  
-Mais non! Mais non! Je ne crois rien! J'ai répondu n'importe quoi. Je m'occupe, moi, de choses sérieuses!"  
Il me regarda, stupéfait.  
"De choses sérieuses!"  
Il me voyait, mon marteau à la main, et les doigts noirs de cambouis, penché sur un objet qui lui semblait très laid.  
"Tu parles comme les grandes personnes!"  
Ca me fit un peu honte. Mais, impitoyable, il ajouta:  
"Tu confond tout… tu mélanges tout! Il y a des millions d'années que les fleurs fabriquent des épines. Il y a des millions d'années que les moutons mangent quand-même les fleurs. Et ce n'est pas sérieux de chercher à comprendre pourquoi elles se donnent tant de mal pour se fabriquer des épines qui ne servent jamais à rien? Ce n'est pas important la guerre des moutons et des fleurs? Ce n'est pas plus sérieux et plus important que les additions d'un gros monsieur tout rouge? Et si je connaît, moi, une fleur unique au monde, qui n'existe nulle part, sauf dans ma planète? Si quelqu'un aime une fleur qui n'existe qu'à un exemplaire dans les millions et les millions d'étoiles, ça suffit pour qu'il soit heureux quand il les regarde. Il se dit: "Ma fleur est là, quelque part…" Mais, si le mouton mange la fleur, c'est pour lui comme si, brusquement, toutes les étoiles s'éteignaient! Et ce n'est pas important ça!" _

La voix se tais. Encore cette histoire de fleur… C'est bizarre quand-même d'être amoureux d'une fleur. Apparemment il est revenu, à moins que je délire encore.

J'ouvre les yeux et devine dans la pénombre sa silhouette sur le canapé, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Donc il est bien de retour.

Si on m'avait dit la veille que je serais soulagé de le savoir près de moi, j'aurai cru à une mauvaise blague. Et pourtant c'est la vérité: Je suis soulagé.

Je tremble encore, j'ai toujours envie de vomir, mais ça vas déjà un peu mieux.

-Vous étiez où?

Bon, je suis aussi énervé parce qu'il c'est barré pendant un bon bout de temps alors qu'il a tant insisté pour que je reste ici.

-Sasuke.

-Hein?

-Vous avez demandé mon prénom au réceptionniste. C'est Sasuke.

-Ah, d'accord… Et vous étiez parti où alors?

-Disons que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Vous abandonnez jamais une question vous.

-Et vous, vous avez la sale manie de répondre à côté.

Il a un faible rire. Ca m'énerve, j'ai la sale impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule. J'allais lui envoyer une remarque cinglante quand un autre haut le cœur me soulève. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

-Vous vous sentez mal, Uzumaki-san? me demande t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ca se voit pas assez?

Il pose son livre et s'approche de moi. Et puis, à quelques pas à peine du lit, il se ravise.

-Heu… Je peux vous ausculter?

-Depuis quand vous me demandez mon avis?

-Depuis que vous avez essayé de m'étrangler.

-… Vous êtes docteur ou quoi?

-Si on veut.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et il s'assoit sur le bord du matelas, près de moi. Il m'ordonne de m'allonger, soulève la couverture et pose ses mains froides sur mon ventre.

J'aime pas les docteurs et les hôpitaux. J'ai donc des souvenirs très précis de chaque consultation que j'ai eu. Et là je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne regarde pas ma gorge, mes oreilles, me tripote le ventre en me demandant si ça fait mal… Il se contente juste de garder les mains plaquées sur mon ventre, de part et d'autre de mon nombril, et de fermer les yeux.

-Vous faites quoi là?

-Je vous soigne.

-En général, on soigne avec des cachets et des injections.

-Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, et essayez de vous concentrer sur mes mains.

Il en a de bonnes celui là… Comment ne pas penser à ses mains alors qu'il les a appuyées sur mon abdomen et qu'elles sont horriblement froides? Enfin, pas si froides en fait… Tièdes… Non, chaudes. Très chaudes. Mes tremblements s'apaisent peu à peu, mon estomac cesse de me faire mal… Comment il fait ça?

Ses mains finissent par quitter mon ventre, il me recouvre de l'épaisse couette et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'allume une cigarette. L'envie de fumer me revient…

-Je peux en avoir une?

Sans un mot, il me jette le paquet qui ateris sur le lit. J'en prend une, la porte à mes lèvres et l'allume. Il y avait un briquet dans le paquet. Bon sang, ça fait du bien!

Il s'écoulera un long moment de silence pendant lequel nous fumerons chacun dans notre coin; lui les yeux fermés et moi lui jetant des regards à la dérobée. Ce gars m'intrigue. Son changement d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi, le fait qu'il soit maintenant si attentionné…

-Sasuke?

Son prénom est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler, je ne faisais que penser à son prénom. Ca me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne saurai dire quoi. Il sursaute en m'entendant l'appeler, ouvre ses yeux sombres et les poses sur moi.

-Pourquoi vous avez dit que je suis mort?

Pour toute réponse, il tire une longue bouffée sur son américaine et regarde ailleurs.

-Enfin je veux dire… C'est pas possible que je sois mort, vu que je suis là. Je fume, je mange, je parle, j'avais envie de vomir y'a pas longtemps, je peux vous toucher et vous pouvez me toucher… Si j'étais un fantôme, ce serait comme dans les films, personne pourrait m'entendre, et puis je passerais à travers les murs et tout. Et en plus les fantômes, ça n'existe pas alors…

-Tout être vivant est composé de trois choses: le corps éthérique, la chair, les os; le corps astral et l'âme. Le corps astral est le récipient de l'âme. Il est relié au corps éthérique par une sorte de cordon ombilical. Quand on meurt, ce cordon se rompt. C'est ce qui c'est passé avec vous. Seulement, j'ai en quelque sorte recollé ce lien qui vous unit à votre corps éthérique.

-Hein?

-Pour simplifier, je vous ai ramené à la vie.

Bon ok, là ça me dépasse complètement. Je sens la migraine monter et préfère changer de sujet.

-Comment vous avez su que j'étais en train de me suicider? Je vous ai vu, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

-Je vous ai entendu mourir.

-Ca vous enuirait d'être plus explicite dans vos réponses?

-Oui ça m'ennuie.

Bon. Je sens que ça va être dur là…

-Vous étiez parti où?

-Ca vous obscède tant que ça? me dit-il dans un petit rire.

Il m'énerve! Recevoir des réponses comme ça, c'est encore pire que de ne pas en avoir du tout! Ce gars là, il devait être sphynx dans une autre vie…

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de dessiner, Uzumaki-san?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

Sa question m'a pris de court. Pourquoi j'ai arrêté de dessiner? Avant, je passais mon temps à dessiner. En cours, à la maison, au travail, la nuit, quand je faisais des crises d'insomnies… J'ai tout arrêté depuis que je suis à Tokyo.

-Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance de vivre un jour de mes dessins.

-Quand vous dessiniez, comment vous sentiez vous?

-J'étais concentré… dis-je lentement, fouillant dans mes souvenirs. Je tirais souvent la langue. J'avais l'impression que tout devenait simple. J'oubliais ce qui se passait autour, je n'existais plus que par mon crayon. Et puis quand j'avais fini, je pouvait passer des heures à regarder mon dessin, et je me disait qu'il y avait au moins une chose que je savait faire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais il se contente d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

-Sakura Haruno en est à quatre mois et demie de grosesse.

Un énorme poids semble tomber dans mon estomac. Sakura…

-Et… Elle va bien?

-Elle a failli perdre son enfant quand elle a appris votre mort. Maintenant elle se fait héberger par un couple d'amis et est suivie médicalement. Sa santé est très fragile et elle a une grosesse difficile.

-Elle croit que je suis mort?

-Oui, comme tout le monde. Officiellement, vous vous êtes fait incinérer le 15 décembre.

-Quoi? Mais comment ça?

-Avec de l'argent, on obtient tout ce qu'on veut, Uzumaki-san. J'ai soudoyé la morgue pour récupérer votre corps et en faire incinérer un autre à votre place.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, ma mère, tout le monde. Tout le monde croit que je suis mort et enterré! Mais je suis vivant, je suis vivant! Il faut qu'ils le sachent, il faut que je les préviennent!

Sans réfléchir plus avant, j'attrappe le combiné du téléphone qui est posé sur la table de chevet, compose le 0, suivi par le numéro du portable de Sakura. J'entend quatre fois le La…

-Allô?

Je raccroche. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fait? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je suis mort, je n'existe plus aux yeux de tous… Je ne suis plus Naruto Uzumaki, ce jeune sans avenir qui bossait sept jours sur sept pour avoir à peine de quoi vivre. Je ne suis plus obligé d'assumer cette paternité que je n'ai jamais voulue, plus obligé de mentir à ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle, plus obligé de supporter mes patrons qui me gueulaient dessus sans arrêt. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de travail, plus d'appartement, plus de comptes à rendre à personne.

Plus rien.

Je n'ai plus rien.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je regarde ce jeune homme, Sasuke Uchiwa, celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça…

Non. Si je ne m'étais pas suicidé, je n'en serais pas là. Mais si lui m'avait laissé crever tranquillement, je serais véritablement mort et je reposerais en paix comme on dit.

Lui aussi me regarde. Depuis tout à l'heure, il est resté assis dans ce grand canapé en cuir. Entre ses doigts fins, une nouvelle cigarette brûle à petit feu. Parfois il la porte à ses lèvres rosées. Alors le petit charbon prend un instant une lueur encore plus rouge, et il recrache lentement la fumée de sa bouche entrouverte. Mais il ne voit pas que je vais mal? Il ne voit pas que je suis complètement paumé? Il pourraît m'aider, je sais pas moi, un geste, rien qu'un tout petit geste pour qui me prouverait qu'il n'en a pas rien à foutre de ma pomme!

Les larmes finissent par franchir le barrage de mes yeux. J'ai eu le courage de me tuer une fois. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, maintenant que j'ai vu l'enfer blanc, je sais pertinamment que je n'aurai pas la force de recommencer. J'ai peur. Pas peur de la douleur, ça j'y suis habitué. J'ai peur de me retrouver de nouveau seul dans tout ce blanc, ce vide… Je n'aime pas le vide.

J'ai honte de pleurer comme ça devant lui. Je me recroqueville, cache mon visage rougi par les larmes dans les couvertures et tente d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Je sens un poids dans mon dos et des bras qui m'entourent. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Quand je pense qu'il y a un peu moins de 24 heures, il m'écoeurait et me faisait peur. Maintenant je me sentirais presque bien, à le sentir contre moi. Mes larmes redoublent et je me mets à serrer convulsivement ses avant-bras qu'il a croisés sur ma poitrine.

Finalement il n'est pas si indifférent que ça. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Seulement, je ne lui en veux plus. Je lui suis même reconaîssant d'être là. Je ne comprend pas tout, je ne comprend rien en fait: Ses motivations, pourquoi il a fait tout ça, pourquoi il continue, pourquoi il est venu me prendre dans ses bras. J'aimerai comprendre, c'est tout…

Son visage tiède c'est posé contre mon épaule et sa bouche, qui se trouve maintenant tout près de mon oreille, se met à murmurer:

-Quand mes parents son morts, j'avait onze ans. Mon père était ambassadeur du Japon en France. J'ai vécu là bas pendant cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce que mon frère tue toute ma famille en fait. Quand j'étais petit et que j'étais malheureux, ma mère chantait pour moi… Après qu'ils soient morts, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat… Je ne suis pas doué en relations humaines, Naruto. Alors quand tu pleures comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Chante… lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Je n'ai jamais chanté.

-C'est pas grave.

Alors il c'est mis à chanter. D'une voix très faible et tremblante…

_Tu sais qu'il y a un bateaux qui mène au pays des rêves  
Là-bas où il fait chaud, où le ciel n'a pas son pareil  
Tu sais qu'au bout cette terre, oh oui les gens sèment  
Des milliers d'graines de joie comme pousse ici la haine  
_

_On m'avait dit p'tit gars, là-bas on t'enlève tes chaînes  
On te donne une vie, sans t'jeter dans l'arène  
Comme ici tout petit après neuf mois à peine  
On te plonge dans une vie où tu perds vite haleine  
_

_Alors sans hésiter, j'ai sauté dans la mer  
Pour rejoindre ce vaisseau, et voir enfin cette terre  
Là-bas trop de lumière, j'ai dû fermer les yeux  
Mais rien que les odeurs remplissaient tous mes vœux _

I just wanna be free in this way  
Just wanna be free in my world  
Vivere per libertà  
_Vivere nella libertà  
_

Mes pleurs ont cessés, mes tremblements se sont calmés. C'était du français, je n'y ai rien compris. A part les deux phrases en anglais. "Je veux seulement être libre sur cette route, je veux seulement être libre dans mon monde." C'est un peu naïf au fond…

Ses bras glissent de mes mains, le poids dans mon dos s'en va. Il se lève et j'attrape le bas de son t-shirt pour le retenir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

-C'est à toi de le savoir. Mais sache que tu as tout ton temps.

-Merci.

Il me lance un petit sourire triste avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seul pour sécher mes larmes. Il a laissé le paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet. Je tourne le dos au chameau estampillé dessus et m'enfonce dans la couette blanche…

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4… C'est un peu court ici, et puis il ne s'y passe pas grand chose… Bon, j'ai écrit ça un peu vite et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à exprimer tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de Naruto… Ca, c'est votre boulot XD. Bon, la suite je ne sais pas vraiment quand… Au plus tard dans deux semaines (c'est-à-dire à la fin de ma formation, plus que deux semaines OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!) 

Les crédits maintenant: La lecture de Sasuke est un extrait du Petit Prince (mais ça je pense que tout le monde l'avait deviné), et ce qu'il chante, c'est le début de "Liberta" de Pep's (et wi ma 'Tissi, je l'ai quand-même casée cette chanson, même si t'en voulait pas dans Yellow, NA!) vous pouvez écouter ce morceau en allant sur et si vous ne connaissez pas, allez y (ce n'est pas un ordre mais presque) cette chanson est vraiment belle… (Mon coup de cœur du moment XD)

Et puis en passant, un petit mot pour les éventuels lecteurs(trices) de Yellow, la suite et fin sera publiée dans deux semaines aussi!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonzour bonzour… Donc voici une fois de plus une annonce, et non pas le chapitre suivant… (me tuez pas!!! ou en tout cas pas tout de suite) Donc suite aux (nombreuses) réclamations, ben je pense qu'au lieu de faire la morte il serait mieux que j'explique quelque peu les raisons de mon long silence. Je mets donc cette annonce sur les deux fics en cours:

Premièrement, j'ai fini ma formation il y a maintenant un mois. J'ajouterai que j'ai eu mon diplôme mais ça tout le monde s'en fous XD.

Donc de retour chez moi dans mes Pyrénées adorées, une semaine à faire la fête avec les amis que j'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an, la semaine suivante à chercher du boulot dans tous les sens, la troisième semaine j'ai attaqué le travail et puis voilà où j'en suis…

Parallèlement je fait des colorisations sur Won (mon pseudo c'est Rastamilie pour ceux que ça intéresserait) et j'avait un max de demandes de colo en retard… Bon là j'ai presque fini mais j'ai encore deux bonnes nuits blanches en perspective .

Ensuite il m'est arrivé tout un tas de trucs franchement pas gais ces derniers temps dans ma vie et je dois avouer que j'avait autre chose à penser que Naruto et mes fanfic…

Quatrièmement, Ishimaru Tsukiyo m'a harcelée pour que je ponde au moins la fin de Yellow. Résultat des courses j'ai tapé 3 pages en tout et pour tout et franchement pas l'inspiration du tout. Pour Entre Gris-Clair et Gris-Foncé c'est pareil mais en pire vu que j'en suis toujours à me demander ce qui vas se passer dans le chapitre 6… Que je sois claire, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner ces deux histoires mais là je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de me re pencher dessus pour le moment… Ca fait un mois que je suis revenue chez moi et j'ai toujours la moitié de mes valises qui ne sont pas défaites et mes rares jours de congés je les ai passés devant Photoshop à rattrapper mon retard donc je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon absence et mon énorme retard dans mes fics mais là vraiment, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Donc les suites viendront quand elles viendront, je vais arrêter de vous dire "la semaine prochaine" parce que il y aurai de grandes chances que je vous mente encore… En tout cas un grand merci à Toons, akemi Luo, monsieur ou madame "…" (très minimaliste comme pseudo d'ailleurs XD), Coraline (je suis vrament désolée ... ), o-Yuki-sama-o (le cercle trigonométrique a encore frappé mdr), Maeve Fantaisie, Waders, lafougere, Lasurvolte, ma Netissi et surtout Ishimaru Tsukiyo pour vos reviews, vos menaces, compliments et coups de gueule et puis j'en ai oublié pleins, là j'ai cité de tête les gens qui m'ont le plus marqué XD… En tout cas merci à tout le monde et me tapez pas trop fort par pitié .


End file.
